Harlot of Skyrim
by JaquieLemonLime
Summary: Skyrim was her favorite place to feed, Firae had decided, glancing upon all the handsome faces that turned to stare at her beauty. She hadn't felt this full on sex in hundreds of years. The men of Skyrim sure did know how to give a woman the touch she craved. COMPLETE AND UTTER SMUT. Will have most of your favorite Skyrim hotties ;
1. Helgen

Firae had to admit that she had been careless, even for a carefree Daemon like herself. She hadn't fed herself in days, becoming weaker and weaker as she searched for the right target. Usually, it wouldn't have been much of a problem, but that had changed when a group of soldiers had come upon her, charging her for illegally crossing the boarders—there were boarders?—and had bound her. Usually, she would have seduced her way out of the whole thing, but with how powerless she was at the moment, it was impossible to do so. Like the care free immortal she was, she just shrugged her shoulders and went along for the ride. What was the harm on going on an adventure or two?

She was stripped of her clothes, though she hadn't really been wearing all that much to _begin with_, and had replaced them with an unflattering burlap sack. That had been the only time she'd found herself frustrated with the men, glaring daggers at their back with her amethyst eyes. Oh, if only they knew the sheer _horror_ she could bring to their lives.

Luckily for them, she didn't have the strength to do anything, so they lived for another day.

After she no longer had a thing to her name, they boarded her up into a cart filled with men, all bound like she was. It seemed like they had struggled against their captors and ended up being knocked unconscious. Alone with four incapacitated men, the Daemon sighed and leaned against the side of the cart as it started to move along. Where it was headed, she wasn't sure, but it wasn't like she was in a position to do anything about it.

They rode for a long time, the only sound meeting her ears being the wheels of the cart as they continued on their unknown journey. Firae, bored, had started to hum a song to herself, but had been silenced by the cart driver. All these mere mortals seemed rude. Her patience was starting to wear thin.

Thankfully, not too long after she had been quieted, the blonde man sitting in front of her—a Nord she guessed, because of the delicious looking muscles he supported—started to stir, groaning as he pushed himself into a seated position. He went to rub at his throbbing head, only to find that his hands were bound, and his blue eyes snapped open, looking at his surroundings. He was in a cart with two strange men, his Jarl, and a beautiful woman with crimson red hair that was staring at him.

"What happened?" he moaned, his voice thick with sleep and slightly slurred because of his accent. Firae was enthralled by the man, knowing if she had the chance, she'd be sure to take him as hers. Shaking her head of the thought, the Daemon gave the Nord a soft smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not sure what happened to you exactly, but I was just wandering around the forest when these men swept me up and accused me of illegally crossing the boarders."

"Same as us then," the man huffed out, rubbing his head with his tied hands. He looked behind them and saw that there was another carriage filled with men and women, as well as some in front, all of which he knew, and all of which were Stormcloaks. That was right, they had been on their way back to Skyrim when they'd been ambushed. Those damn Legion bastards knew how to be sneaky.

As he thought on it, if they had all been tied up and were being herded like cattle, he didn't have to guess what was going to happen to him next. His execution huh? He had never thought his death would be so soon, especially in the middle of this war.

"I'm Firae, by the way," the woman spoke up again, catching his attention and making him blush at the look in her eyes. It was like she was eyeing him like a piece of meat. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"R-Ralof," the blonde stuttered, making Firae grin even wider. How adorable. Even with how weak she was, she still held some sort of power over men. An interesting development, though she doubted it would help her in this cart.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ralof."

"Even under these circumstances?" the young man asked, making Firae cock a red brow.

"Circumstances?"

"If you couldn't tell, we're being herded to a nearby town so those damn Imperials can execute us."

Huh, so that's what they were planning? The Daemon could understand the man's fear, because his head was going to be dislodged from his body, but Firae had nothing to worry about. She was immortal on this world. If she was killed, she would just be sent back to her realm where she could recharge back to full power. It was a pity though, this perfect man was going to be sent to his death. It made her frown, though only for a second.

"Even so, it's nice to see a new face before we meet our fate," Firae said with a dazzling smile, flustering the man in front of her. By the Nine, he'd never been so staggered by a woman before. She was beautiful, he had to admit, but beauty had never been enough to derail him so badly.

They were once again shut up by the cart driver, with Firae rolling her eyes, but the pair kept their mouths shut. The woman just set her gaze between looking at her surroundings and eyeing Ralof. He'd catch her every once and a while, though he'd be the one to look away while she smirked. She chuckled to herself and decided to leave the poor man alone.

Not too long after that, the blonde man at the very end of the cart came to, groaning as Ralof had even though his mouth had been covered by a cloth. Why, the Daemon wasn't sure, but she had a new attractive man to look at. Where had all these delicious goodies been hiding when she was hunting?

"Thank goodness you're awake, my Jarl," Ralof sighed, glad to see his eyes open, "I thought they might have hit you too hard."

Ulfric would have responded, but with the taste of the dirty rag in his mouth, he was unable. All he did was nod at his loyal follower and gaze at the woman in question.

"That's Firae," the younger man spoke, "Seems she was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"My sisters and I always find ourselves in a bit of trouble, though this is certainly most dramatic," the redhead sighed, arching her back to stretch.

Ralof sent the woman a sad gaze, noting how nonchalant she seemed about the whole ordeal. She must have been acting strong, since she now knew she was headed towards her death. He wondered if her sisters would ever know. His family certainly would.

Ulfric continued to stare at her, feeling deep within his gut that there was something… _strange_ about her that he just couldn't put his finger on. He might have been so bold as to ask her what made her different, but he was at a disadvantage. He just let the information he gathered swirl around in his head. A strange beauty, a companion, a thief, and a stranger. The only thing they had in common was their upcoming death.

The thief was the next to awaken, almost jumping out of the cart once he realized where they were going. He'd been scolded by the cart driver as well as Ralof, though the blonde was really yelling at him for trying to steal one of their steeds. The unkempt thief just glowered after that, not paying mind to anyone other than himself.

He wasn't Firae's type anyway. The still unconscious raven haired man next to her, however, was a different story, even if he was a bit scrawny. Her hopes of bedding the three handsome Nords was quickly diminished when she remembered where they were headed. Honestly, what an absolute loss. She'd never seen such handsome men all gathered at once. It was a waste that Firae mourned.

The smaller man finally arose from his forced slumber as a city came into view. Just as the others had, he moaned out in pain before straightening up, looking around confused. His blue gaze met Ralof's and the kind man smiled.

"Finally awake, are you? Walked into that ambush, same as us. Unlucky for you, it seems."

* * *

Well, this had certainly been a strange current of events, Firae concluded, her breathing coming out in pants as she took her first breaths of freedom. Ralof, the cute blonde, and she were crouched behind a large boulder, gazes up to the sky as they watched an ebony dragon fly by.

A _dragon_. How long had it been since the Daemon had seen one of those? She had assumed that all of them had been killed during the Dragon War so many hundreds of years ago, but it seemed as if she had been wrong. This place—Skyrim, she had learned—was certainly in for some trouble.

"There he goes. Looks like he's gone for good this time," Ralof sighed, resting against the rock, "Hopefully, more than just us made it out."

Firae hoped so too, but their reasons for it were different. All she did was nod her head and wipe some sweat from her brow, frowning. She must have looked a complete mess.

"Come on, we'd better get out of here before this place starts swarming with Imperials. We were lucky to escape our fate, let's not try the Divines again."

The Nord started to walk then, with the Daemon following quickly behind him, gazing at the forest around her. Skyrim, huh? She'd never really made it up this far North before, but it seemed that most the country was filled with snow. She wasn't very fond of snow…

"Where exactly are we going?" Firae questioned after a few minutes of following a trail. Ralof turned his head to look at her, but quickly looked forward with a flushed face.

"Uh, my birth home isn't too far from here, and my sister still lives there. I'm hoping she can take us in for a few days while we recover from the attack. By Talos, a dragon attack…"

The redhead would have to agree. It was a startling thing to think about. Dragons, as she remembered them, had been vicious things. Something she and her sisters had easily taken care of the few times they'd attacked them, but they weren't something you wanted to face.

A pain hit Firae's stomach, causing her to exclaim and clutch the area, purple eyes closed tight. With all the happenings not even an hour before, she'd totally forgotten about her hunger. This was only the weakest of warnings her body had to offer her, but Firae wasn't really fond of the idea of being sent back to her realm from lack of proper food.

Ralof, having heard the cry, quickly turned around and caught the beauty, though she wasn't in danger of falling. His male touch quieted the annoying pain, making her sigh, but the Nord was still worried.

"Are you alright? You aren't injured, are you?"

"No, no," Firae chuckled, slowly standing back up with his help, "It's just been days since I've fe—eaten, and it seems its taking its toll on my body."

"Then we need to hurry," the Stormcloak answered, making a quick decision. He scooped the woman into his arms with ease and held her close to his chest. Surprised, but more than happy, the redhead wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer.

"Thank you," she whispered seductively into his ear. He shivered at the sound and found himself growing aroused by just it. He pushed the feeling of lust away, but sent a small smirk down at her. Without another word, they continued their walk, and Firae decided he'd be hers as soon as she got the chance to take him.

* * *

**A/N: This story is going to be ALL SEX. GLORIOUS, GLORIOUS SEX. Because I'll never explain what a Daemon is in the story (or maybe I will, but whatever) I thought I'd let you know here if you haven't figured it out yet.  
**

**Firae the Daemon is Skyrim's version of a Succubus, a humanoid looking "demon" that feeds on the sex of mortals, female or male. But, seeing as I'm all for male sex, she just feeds on the males. In this story, you'll see a lot of your favorite hotties getting down and dirty, like you wish you could do in the actual game.  
**

**This story isn't going to have a real plot to it, because its only purpose is to satisfy that sexual need xD but there will be parts of the game in there. Just think of this story as a bunch of one-shots featuring the same woman, but each time she's with a different guy.  
**

**I hope you guys will enjoy reading this as much as I will writing it. If you have any suggestions on who I should add, you're free to tell me. I might have them, I might not, but I could even add them if enough people ask. Anyway, thank you for reading and it would be lovely if you left a review!  
**

**And thank you to my very good friend Suzy for helping me with this. We stayed up super late talking over the details. :3  
**


	2. Ralof

Two days they'd spent at his sister's, a mere two days. 48 hours in a house with Firae, and the man was going insane. He acted strange around everyone, even Hod had admitted so. They wanted to know why, but he just couldn't talk about it. Gods, it was just so embarrassing!

He was lusting after a stranger like he was a teen in love. When they weren't busy working around the mill, he was content just sitting and watching her, watching the way her crimson hair brushed so softly against her ivory skin or the way those thick lashes kissed her cheeks every time she blinked. And the longer her stared, the more he wanted to touch her.

Ralof had seen her gazes as well. They weren't as frequent as his own towards her, but he saw the way her amethyst orbs watched him back. She would play the shy girl by fluttering those lashes and looking away, but he knew what those gazes meant. However, in his sister's house, there wasn't much he could do about his affections.

The perfect opportunity came, however, when Gerdur told them that they'd be leaving towards Whiterun to sell some of their wood. They were welcome to take whatever they needed for the journey they were soon to embark on, and the woman wished her brother goodbye before taking her family away.

Ralof barely waited until they were a mile away from Riverwood to make his move.

He hurried back to the home, where he knew the beauty was hiding. She had taken up to cooking their meals, seeing as she didn't want to be a burden on Ralof's family. The blonde had to stop himself from breaking the door open with his excitement, but it did hit the wall rather loud.

Firae jumped at the sound and turned to look at Ralof, who was eyeing her hungrily. The Daemon had seen that look on a man many a time, but it still made her body catch fire with the beginnings of pleasure. She, however, continued her act of innocence.

"Is there something the matter Ralof?" she inquired, putting the wooden spoon aside as the Stormcloak pushed the door closed.

"No, everything's perfect now," he sighed and rushed over, taking the woman into his arms and kissing her.

Oh, did he taste _fantastic_. Firae's hunger had been slowly gnawing away at her being, slowly making her weaker and weaker, but the time had finally come. She'd be in full power again because of this delicious Nord of a man. Her lower body quivered in want and anticipation. Firae kissed the man like he was her air and let the man slip his velvety tongue into her mouth, battling her own as he roughly explored her mouth in the most delightful of ways.

Growling in their kiss, Ralof used his hands to lift her up and wrap her legs around him before he shoved her against a wall, making her groan softly in pleasure against his lips. They parted lips to breathe, but he just couldn't keep off of her. While she panted from the kiss, he nipped at her neck, leaving pleasured marks against her skin that made her mew. His teeth against her skin mixed pleasure with pain and soaked the Daemon.

"Ralof," she whispered, eyes closed as she bent her neck so he had better access. He continued to assault her thin neck with bites, sure that the ivory skin would turn purple with bruise. He shifted a bit, pushing her harder against the wall, and his hardened member pressed against Firae's most intimate parts. They both moaned at the feeling and locked eyes.

"I've been wanting to do this since I woke up to see you," the Nord mumbled, thrusting against her again. She whined and bit her pouty lip, heat in her dark gaze.

"I never thought we'd get the chance. Thank Talos for that dragon."

Firae kissed him then, biting his lip and sucking it into her own mouth. He continued to make encouraging noises until the kiss became too teasing. His hard cock was straining against the leather of his pants, and all he knew was that he wanted it bare and buried inside the woman.

Still bound at the lips, Ralof took the woman and marched over to the bed, unceremoniously dropping her on the soft mattress. She let out a soft sound before the Nord was on her again, his hands wandering and his hips pressing between her spread legs.

"Ralof," Firae moaned, her body ablaze with the want that was coursing through her veins. Days of starvation had left her so weak, but power was slowly slipping into her body, making her drunk with it. Gods, he was so good. She couldn't wait for the huge release of power he was going to give her in the end.

The blonde, with an animalistic growl, ended up ripping the tunic off Firae's body and was pleased to see what lay underneath. No breast band, just the perfect, supple amount of her breasts raised up to him like an offering. His lips went to harshly envelop one of the dark nipples and the redhead cried out.

He suckled like a babe to his mother and was none too gentle when it came to biting the sensitive skin. Firae didn't mind in the least, her slim fingers entangling themselves in his hair as she writhed in the pleasure she was receiving,

"You taste better than the sweetest mead," Ralof groaned, nipping at the rounded part of the woman's breast. She wriggled under him and arched her back, silently demanding more. He chuckled and continued on, kissing and licking down her body until he reached her pants.

Those came off as easily as the tunic had, leaving her body bare except for the undergarments that covered what he wanted to see and taste the most. Using his hands, he spread her thighs wider and used his calloused fingers to massage the skin. Her noises made him press on, and he placed a gentle kiss on the wet material of Firae's underwear.

"Don't tease me, Ralof," she sighed, looking down her body to see the man's head between her legs. Just the sight of it was almost enough to undo her, but she controlled the urge.

"As my lady wishes," the Stormcloak said, pulling the small piece of fabric off to reveal Firae's center. With not even a second of hesitation, Ralof covered the spot with his mouth and started to suck.

Firae let a small yell break through her lips, echoing around the empty home. Her fingers, which were still in the man's golden hair, held tighter and made him moan in his own pleasure. His slight stubble tickled against Firae and she arched her back again, her body pushing herself firmer against his mouth.

Ralof wrapped his arms around the woman's waist to hold her down, his strength surprisingly strong enough to stop her bottom half from moving as he flicked his tongue across Firae's bundle of nerves. The Daemon cried out again and started to shake, feeling that familiar coil of orgasm building in her.

As if he felt it too, Ralof made to finish her off. His tongue penetrated her like he wanted his cock to, the velvety muscle covered in her sweet juices and he thrust into her. Her ragged breathing matched the movement of his tongue and he could feel more of her wetness staining his face. She was so close.

He removed his tongue from her opening and wrapped his lips around her clit, at the same time inserting two of his fingers into her very core. At the same time, he sucked at her button as hard as he could and thrust his fingers into her until they reached his knuckle. The digits speared her at an alarmingly fast pace, and Firae screamed her pleasures.

"Yes, yes, that's it!" Firae encouraged, her eyes glowing with the intoxicating power of his sex.

The orgasm got them both by surprise as it hit. Firae's body spasmed around Ralof's fingers, holding onto his digits in a vice grip while he continued to pleasure her clit. Her cunt quivered around him, flowing the sweetest juice that Ralof moved to lap up. As his tongue went to clean her, it brought her even more pleasure, causing her to buck. His strong hold stopped her from moving, and the blonde was able to torture her with the after pleasures of orgasm as he licked.

Once he was done, he slid back up her naked body and kissed her swollen lips, letting her taste herself. She kissed him back with fervor and mewed into his lips, her legs going to wrap around his still clothed body.

Her fingers pulled at the edge of his tunic, trying to get it off of him but was in a position where that was impossible. Ralof's masculine chuckle vibrated through her body before he lifted himself off of her, pulling the shirt from his body to show his toned body. Firae almost fainted at the sight.

If all of Skyrim's men were made like this, the cold land would be her new home, even with the snow.

Firae dragged her nails down his chiseled chest, making him shiver. He let her do as she pleased with his body as he effortlessly got his pants and other clothes off, leaving him just as bare as his lover. Firae only got to admire him with her amethyst eyes for a moment before his body laid on top of hers.

He used his knee to spread her legs apart again, and when he had made a space big enough for himself, he settled in between her ivory legs comfortably, his hardened erection pressed torturously against her smooth and creamy thigh.

Firae pressed herself against him and whined, biting her lower lip as she stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Don't make me wait any longer," she whispered, the words making Ralof quiver in want.

"I won't," he grunted, taking a second to position himself before he forced his cock into her roughly, making them both yell out. He'd shoved himself inside her all the way, their skin meeting as he let the feel of her wrap around him. She was so wet, and so incredibly tight and it was absolute bliss.

Needing more of her, Ralof started to pump, slow at first. Her hitched breaths matched his rhythm, and the pure happiness on her face encouraged the Nord to go on. He sat up and held her hips in his large hands, using her own weight against her as he started to crash against her. He thrust into her and forced her down on him in the same movement, hitting a sweet spot inside the Daemon.

Firae moaned and writhed on the bed, her hands wound in furs on the bed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He was so big in the best of ways, long enough to please her and wide enough to make her stretch and accommodate him. He rubbed all her inner walls and had easily found that spot inside her that few men could.

Ralof was growling like a territorial wolf as he hammered into her, loving the sound they made when their flesh came together. His hips moved fast to meet hers again and he was surprised that his speed wasn't making him tired. She was like an electric charge that made him move. The more he made her cry out, the more pleasure he gave her, the better he could move to give her even more. It was a perfect cycle that he didn't want to break.

But there was that very familiar warmth pooling in his groin, something that was telling him he was close. And seeing as every little movement was making Firae whine and moan like a common whore, Ralof didn't doubt she was close as well. With sweat beading on his brow, he went even faster, spearing her even harder and making her breathe out his name.

"Ralof, Ralof!"

He was coming undone. Her silky voice accompanied with her perfect pussy was going to make him cum. He leaned down then, kissing her and rendering her speechless. When her orgasm hit, she screamed into his mouth and he ate the sound, biting at her lips while he continued to fuck her.

With her tightening around him, he came moments later, hilt deep inside her while his seed filled her. Crying out his own pleasures, he busied his mouth with her neck, leaving a painfully pleasurable mark on her neck that made her tighten around him even more and milk him for everything he was worth.

As soon as he was empty, his sweaty body fell beside her, his softening cock still inside her as he pulled her against him. Firae moaned with a smile, her eyes a little hazy as she looked up at him. As he looked down at her, she was even more dazzling than she had been the day he met her. She pulled him in with that look, making him kiss her again. If he had seen this beauty on that cart only a couple days back, he wouldn't have been able to control himself. Bound for his death or no, he wound have taken her in that cart.

Firae smirked into the kiss and breathed in the power he was giving her. By the Nine, was she full. It had been years since she'd been fed this well, and she reveled in the feeling, moving her lips down to Ralof's neck.

She placed a kiss at the base of his neck, the part of the skin where the neck and shoulder met. Ralof's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sheer pleasure of the single kiss and he pumped into her again out of surprise. A little more power seeped into her being and she was sure she would be glowing if he gave her any more.

Pulling away from his skin, she smiled at the mark of her lips left on his skin. The perfect impression of her lips sat there, red as blood. The mark of a Daemon.

Ralof, tired from their activity, closed his eyes and brought the redhead closer to him, comforted by the feel of her warm body against his own. He slept then, a smile lighting his lips.

* * *

When Ralof woke up a couple hours later, feeling stronger than he'd ever had before, he expected to see Firae at his side, her own eyes still closed with sleep. When he opened his eyes, though, he saw that she was gone, with a note in her place instead.

_Thank you for everything you've done for me Ralof. Trust me when I tell you I will come for you again. You are marked as mine, and I keep my things very close to me._

_~ Firae_

Marked as hers? Reading the word "mark", a place on his neck tingled warmly, a gentle pleasure rushing through his naked body as his hand went to touch it. Getting up and looking in the mirror, he saw a red pair of lips stained his skin. He rubbed at it, to see if it would wash away, but it stayed as if it were a tattoo.

Ralof didn't mind, though. It was her mark, she was sure. Maybe it was some kind of magic that showed he was hers, but the Nord didn't really care. He'd had the best time of his life with her, and as long as she came back to him for a repeat, he'd wear the mark proudly.

* * *

**A/N: Ralof was my first Skyrim love 3 As soon as I woke up and saw him, I was in love. It made me sad that I couldn't marry him, but this makes up for it.  
**

**So, yes, this is how the story is going to go along. A lot of sex, a lot of men, and just unf. Haha, I hope you enjoy ;]  
**


	3. Twins

Skyrim had already offered the Daemon so much just by saving the handsome Nord, Ralof, and allowing her to bed him. He'd been a wonderful first meal in the country, and the redhead wasn't sure that many could compete with what he'd given her. However, upon entering the Bannered Mare, a lovely little Inn/Tavern, she'd been proven wrong.

Twins? _Twins_? By Ysgramor, of course she would want twins!

The mere sight of them across the room had already undone the woman, though they hadn't even noticed her yet. Just like Ralof, their build was strong and impressive, though the taller twin was the bulkier of the two and made Firae swoon. But the smirk on the smaller one, the way his mouth uplifted and said he was superior left the woman in want.

No matter how long it took—which she doubted wouldn't be long—she would have them both. And with how they were interacting with each other, she decided both at the same time. Her own smirk lit up her face as she walked over to the bar, closer to them, but didn't make contact yet. Let them come to her.

"A mead, please," Firae asked the keep sweetly. She handed it to her and the Daemon wrapped her lips around the bottle, making a show for anyone who was watching. With the way her back was burning she had an idea that her target's eyes were on her.

Vilkas's icy blue eyes were all for her lips, watching the way that they gripped the bottle and sucked to get the sweet mead from the glass. A drop spilled from her lips and started to slid down her chin, but the woman used her finger to bring it back to her lips, licking the single droplet from the pad of her digit before she licked her whole bottom lip slowly to get any remaining liquid. The man found himself licking his own lips.

Farkas couldn't get his eyes off the curves of the woman's body. She had a narrow waist that flared out into a set of wide hips, and a perfectly rounded ass. With how tight her leather pants were clinging to her body, it didn't leave very much to the imagination, but he'd be damned if he didn't want to see what lay beneath. As if she knew he was looking, she bent towards the bar a little bit more, stretching the leather even tighter across her ass. Farkas almost groaned out in want.

Before they could even think about what they were doing, both the twins were at the woman's side, blocking her view of anything but them. Firae didn't mind, but she bit her lip and looked to her side. They looked even better close up. Slightly smudged war paint, long dark hair, and smoldering eyes that could make any woman melt. She gave them both a small little smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you boys?" she purred, taking another sensual sip of her mead that left Vilkas twitching in his pants.

"Just thought we could buy you some more mead, since you seem to be enjoying it so much," Farkas replied, letting his hand "accidentally" brush against her hip. Firae shivered at both the touch and his voice. He could just talk dirty to her and it would be enough to get her drunk off his sex. However, knowing how powerful that body was, she wanted more than just his voice.

"Are you trying to get an innocent woman drunk?" Firae giggled, finishing off her bottle and licking around the mouth of the bottle.

"Maybe we are," Vilkas replied, hand resting roughly against the Daemon's hip. She bit her pouty lip and looked at him, her gaze matching his hungry one.

"If the two of you want to take advantage of me, you don't need to get me drunk first."

Farkas smirked and leaned in closer, his stubble brushing against her smooth face as he whispered to her. "So you want me and my brother, aye?"

"How can you expect a girl to choose between you two?" Firae sighed, liking the roughness of the taller twins beard.

Firae could feel the hesitation in the other man's body like he had openly objected it. She turned her eyes to him, and she could see him lips forming an undesirable answer. However, Firae wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through her fingers.

Finding that ancient power in her body, the Daemon let out a sigh and opened her eyes, locking them on his blue ones. They were almost as cold as the ice it shared color with, but once those orbs had locked on hers, he was undone.

Her dark lilac irises were circled by a golden glow, something that warmed Vilkas's body and made him actually grunt. This woman in front of him was a goddess, and he'd do anything she wanted. If she wanted him and his brother, he wasn't going to object. She deserved every little thing she wanted.

Knowing she had him and his brother hooked, Firae placed ten gold pieces on the counter, grabbing the keep's attention. "I'd like a room."

"Only one we got left is right up there," the woman pointed, "make yourself at home."

"Thank you kindly."

With that, the redhead was walking away, her hips swaying hypnotically behind her. The Companion brothers followed after her like lost pups. No one even thought it was weird when the three of them disappeared together.

Once the door closed behind them all, Firae started to shimmy out of her leather pants slowly, inch by inch showing them the roundness of her ass. Sending them a playful look over her shoulder, she winked.

"I'm Firae, by the way."

"Farkas," the larger man almost whispered, his eyes locked on her now bare ass. By the Nine, she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Vilkas," the spell bound one replied almost automatically. Firae hoped he'd snap out of her spell soon, or he'd be absolutely no fun. As soon as his mind agreed with his body, she wouldn't be forced to make him her slave, and he'd have his way with her like she wanted.

As soon as the introductions were over, Farkas stomped over, pushing the woman to the bed with her pants still wrapped around her ankles. She made a small noise that silenced itself when Farkas's rough hands pulled her boots off quickly then her pants, leaving her bare from the waist down.

His plump lips placed kisses against the indent of her hip, so close to her quivering center but just far enough away to keep himself in control. Firae let out a soft sigh and held her hand out, mentally calling for the other twin. He came like she had called him vocally and took her hand, resting on his knees so he was face to face with her.

Seeing that he was still hopelessly lost in her spell, Firae rolled her eyes and brought him in for a harsh kiss, biting at his lip to get the taste of him. He tasted of a different kind of mead and the icing of a sweet roll and Firae groaned into his mouth.

Hesitantly, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and tasted her, feeling like the bottle she'd just been drinking from. With her encouraged sound, he kissed her harder until she was sighing in content into his mouth.

Farkas, who was still at her waist, brushed his teeth across the soft skin of her thigh. Firae's body shook at that, and with a smirk on his face, Farkas bit the plump flesh.

Firae pulled away from her kiss with a gasp, her eyes going down to look at the huge Nord. The grin he had on his face was wolf like, telling her that if he got the chance, he'd devour her. That only made her wetter.

She wasn't paying attention to him was the only thought racing through Vilkas's mind. His brother was sending her sheer pleasure without doing much, yet here he was, just kissing her. She wanted them both, didn't she? She'd get them both.

The spell broke from the brunette's body and he growled, turning Firae's face to him as he kissed her, though the kiss was none too gentle. It was full of teeth and tongue. He bit at her lip, almost too hard, and made her lip swell. When he pulled away from her, breathless, she seemed pleased.

"Take her top off, brother," Farkas mumbled, his large fingers digging into the redhead's thigh. The smaller twin did so without a complaint, ripping the shirt off and throwing it to the floor. Her bare breasts popped out, nipples perky and asking to be punished.

With his large hands, Vilkas started to knead her mounds of flesh, harder than he usually would have. It would possibly leave a nasty bruise, but with the way that Firae was mewing her pleasure, he doubted she minded. Instead of stopping, he continued, his rough thumbs flicking over the dark centers of her breast and making her gasp each and every time.

Farkas's cock was pressed painfully hard against his armored trousers, and it was the cold press of metal that was the most unpleasant. He wanted to be buried inside of her, so deep she would be rendered speechless.

Moving from her for only a moment, the man expertly removed his own clothes, not caring at how loud they sounded when each part fell to the floor. He was now completely naked, bare to the word, and it felt wonderful.

Firae stared at the man's body and wanted to whistle as the perfect specimen he was. Large in every sense of the word, her legs parted for him without her consent, though her body controlled her more than her mind did. Farkas smirked at her and shook his head.

"Strip of your clothes Vilkas," Farkas ordered. Vilkas looked at his brother but didn't question him. Instead, he pulled away from the redhead and did as he was told, undressing in the same manner that Farkas had.

Firae was left with no men touching her and she pouted. If they didn't do something to her soon, she'd cast an even stronger spell that would block out their thoughts and leave their body's in control. Thankfully, she didn't have to resort to that.

Farkas, almost impatiently, flipped the woman over onto her stomach without effort, his lust filled eyes raking over the curves of her smooth back and ass. As his brother was finishing up undressing, he took Firae's hips and pulled them up, making her hold herself up with her arms while his hardened shaft played against her ass.

Firae sighed in content, closing her eyes and parting her mouth slightly. The feel of his smoothest flesh against her felt so incredibly good. She wanted him to make her beg, to make her scream his name.

While she was thinking, Vilkas pressed his hard member against the Daemon's lips, making her snap her eyes open. Her dark gaze looked up at him while he looked down at her with a hard face. There was no mistake in what he wanted, and if she wasn't going to do it willingly, he'd gladly do it himself by force.

Smirking, Firae took his smooth erection in her hand, watching the way his face crumbled for a second, before wrapping her swollen lips around the head of his cock. Her velvety tongue swirled and Vilkas was undone. Her mouth felt just as good as any pussy he'd pounded.

Hearing the pleasured groans of his brother only turned Farkas on more. He was glad that Firae could keep him busy with her mouth while he had the very best part of her, because he wasn't going to give up the position he had here. Moving his hard on away from her ass, Farkas positioned himself just right before he filled up Firae's cunt to the brim, feeling the end of her with his tip.

Firae moaned and gasped at the same time, the vibration in her mouth forcing a groan out of Vilkas's mouth. She was so preoccupied with Farkas inside of her that she'd stopped sucking his twin. A small snarl came from his throat as his large hands tangled in her red hair, using it as a tool to bring her mouth down on his cock as he shoved it in at the same time.

Firae took Vilkas's cock without a complaint, letting him fuck her mouth while his brother started to slowly fuck her cunt. She shivered at the two pleasured combined and held a tighter hold on the meat in her mouth, both with her hand and with her lips. As he forced her to mouth fuck, she continued to suck like the little slut she was, stroking his base with her hand as well. It was enough to make the man's blue eyes roll into the back of his head, but it wasn't enough to stop him.

Farkas's face looked like he was in pain, but there was so much bliss running through his body he was unsure what to do with himself. She was so fucking tight, like a virgin on her wedding night. So tight, but so wet, like her body knew he'd need the help squeezing himself in and out of her. Finally finding the strength to move, he started to thrust into her pussy, finding it easier than he thought it would have been, though she held a vice grip around him.

His grunted loudly and kept his pace, his fingers digging into her hips for support. Even though her mouth was filled with Vilkas, he could still hear her sounds and that only made him smirk bigger. He'd love to hear her scream around his brother's cock, and see his face as she did so.

Slowly, Vilkas started pushing more and more of himself deeper into her mouth. She was making noises he'd never heard before, but she didn't motion him to stop, so he continued on. Once Firae had all of him in her mouth, he kept himself there, letting a shaky sigh leave his lips at the feel. That didn't last long, however, before he needed to pump into her like his brother was. Catching onto his rhythm, he fucked the Daemon's mouth hard, her saliva making it easy to slide in an out.

Firae, having men in the front and back of her, was back in her heavenly world, where she felt the most powerful. They were giving her everything she could possibly want and more. She could already feel herself getting full, and they hadn't even cum yet. She wondered if she could take it all.

Farkas bent over Firae, his hard chest pressed against her back as he continued to rock. He couldn't go this slow, couldn't hold himself back anymore. He needed to fuck her like he'd never fucked a woman before, and he didn't care if it broke her.

His hips crashed into her ass viciously, making her take Vilkas even deeper. A muffled squeak of surprise left her mouth, but it turned into yells of pleasure as Farkas continued. He was a heavy armor master, was used to using his huge amount of stamina in a short period of time, and he thrust into Firae's tight core quicker than lightning. With skill that had to be practiced to achieve, Farkas pulled out of the redhead all the way before slamming back into her, reaching the end. It was so rough, so hard, it might have made a normal woman cry. There would be more pain than pleasure, and they would have begged him to stop. But Firae wasn't a normal woman.

She screamed around Vilkas, moving her hands to dig her nails into his ass while his brother assaulted her pussy, fucking it in all the right ways. She screamed, and screamed, and Gods did it feel good! Vilkas was moaning above her, shoved so deep inside her he could feel her throat contracting around his most sensitive skin. His hands gripped her hair tighter, pulling the locks in the best of ways, and Firae was left shivering.

Her orgasm squeezed Farkas's erection in the best of ways, making him stop just to feel her cumming around him. Her walls quaked, her thighs shook with the effort it took to keep her up, and her mouth screamed like she was in the worst kinds of pain.

Firae pulled the cock out of her mouth and let a true scream of Daemon pleasure sound around the room, not afraid if the patrons below her could hear. The climax ripped through her body for minutes after that until she felt spent, her body humming with her power. That would have been enough to keep her filled for a week, but these twins were no where near done.

Farkas took her body and pulled it towards him, making the woman lie on top of him, body exposed to his brother, and continued to fuck her. Firae looked down to see the man's smooth and wet cock thrusting in and out of her and she groaned. He was so damn good and she just wanted him to fill her to very brim.

Vilkas, not wasting any more time, stood over the two and brushed his hard cock against the taunt skin of Firae's trembling stomach. Her hungry eyes met his and he gave her a smirk that made her sigh. He moved his member to rest between the valley of her breasts, and used his hands to fold the flesh around him before he started to pump. The friction felt fantastic and he groaned. The feeling didn't marvel her cunt, he was sure, but this was good enough for him.

Carefully weaving him arm around the bodies on top of him, Farkas moved his hand to the pink bundle of nerves at Firae's core, his rough fingers pressing against it as he started to massage.

"Farkas!" Firae yelled, eyes widening at the added pleasure. Was it not enough he was fucking her to Oblivion, now he had to add this? Firae bucked against his hands and started to whimper, her body shaking again. Could she come so soon and still be expected to go on?

No, she could feel their pleasure reaching its max; they were just as close as she was. She smirked at that and went to speed up the process.

Taking Vilkas's cock in her hand, she used her inhumane speed to jerk him off. He was rendered speechless, only able to watch as she ripped a pleasure from him he'd never felt before. The pre-cum was starting to stain his tip and he knew it was a matter of time before he came.

To take care of Farkas, she tightened her walls, gripping his shaft even harder than she already was. An animalistic growl in her ear proved how good it felt against him and she kept it going.

Feeling Vilkas's climax first, Firae moved his cock to her mouth and sucked softly, drinking down his cum like she had the mead at the bar, sucking and milking him for what he was worth. He filled her mouth so many times, his Nord yell almost like a battle cry as he came into her wet mouth. He shook above her as he finished, though she still continued to suck and lick him only to tease.

Farkas was next. He roared like an angry Saber Cat and kept himself at the very end of her so every part of him was buried inside her. His seed exploded inside her, making her cry out as her orgasm doubled the pleasure for him. They moaned together, Firae still rocking on his softening shaft. Farkas pulled out and Firae could feel as their mixed mess slipped from her body and ruined the sheets underneath them.

Vilkas moved his exhausted body to the floor, resting his heavy head against the edge of the bed as he tried to control his breathing. Farkas slipped from underneath the woman and just laid there, eyes closed as his muscled chest heaved up and down.

Feeling better than she ever had, Firae leaned over the larger Nord, her lips brushing against his neck to leave her mark. He shivered at the feeling, and was asleep seconds after.

Leaning over the bed, Firae did the same to his brother, rendering the two unconscious while she smiled down at them both.

"Twins," she chuckled, shaking her head. Cleaning herself up, Firae dressed and left them a note, locking the door behind her and telling the keep not to disturb her room.

She moved on after that, too full to look for anyone else, and left the city following a raven haired Nord and his eager companion, who he called Lydia.

* * *

Farkas woke up with a groan, feeling sore all over. His brother, who was close, did the same and they wiped the sleep out of their eyes, looking for the woman who had given them the best time of their lives. She wasn't there, but there was a simply folded note on the bed.

Farkas picked it up and read it aloud to his brother, who was rubbing at a spot on his neck.

_You bare my mark, so trust me that we will meet again. Maybe next time we could switch it up?_

_~Firae_

"Marked?" Farkas question, rubbing his neck like his twin was doing.

"Farkas, there's a red stain on your neck."

Farkas rubbed at the spot, pulling his hand away and finding no stain. Was his brother playing a joke? He turned to give him a glare, but his neck was stained too.

"You have one as well, brother."

Startled, Vilkas did the same, but his attempts were as futile as his. He looked a little sour at first, but the expression left his face.

"I hope we see her again soon."

Farkas smirked. "Hopefully real soon."

* * *

**A/N: Farkas will, forever and always, be my favorite twin. During my first play through, I did everything possible to make him happy. His brother was hot too, but he just wasn't Farkas xD But Vilkas is still a sexy beast, and had to be added to this. I LOVE TWINS!  
**

**Ahem, anyway. For you smut lovers out there, I might have something else you might like. I've been working on a One-Shot that has a nice sex scene just like this story does. The only thing the One-Shot has that HoS doesn't is a plot xD If you'd like to read it, look out for it today, since that's when I should be finished with it.  
**

**Thank you all for your kindly reviews as well as suggestions! I take them all to heart 3  
**


	4. Erik The Hoe Pusher

Firae had been walking for a couple days around the Whiterun Hold, admiring the beauty, but also trying to expend the power she'd gained from her last meal. She felt like a little, lazy cat that had had too much cream at once. It had been sweet and worth it, but man, was she full. She used the power to heighten her beauty, which took quite a lot, and didn't eat regular food, that way her body would have to rely on the power of the sex. Even so, it took a whole week for her to even feel slightly hungry. When that little grumble of hunger hit her, she found herself just outside a town called Rorikstead.

It was a quaint little place, she had to admit. Only a few houses that housed the small population as well as an inn. The town seemed to be made up of men, though they all were a bit old for her prime choice, especially since she had been spoiled with young, fresh faces. She thought she would have to settle for one of the better looking ones, but that was until a certain redhead popped up from the crops.

He wiped his hand across his brow, removing a good amount of sweat, and stretched his back. Erik the Hoe Pusher, forever and always. Such a horrible name to live by for the rest of his life. Honestly, why couldn't he just get out of this town? He was a grown man and all he wanted was adventure. Nothing worth-while ever came to Rorikstead.

Well, except maybe for the exceptional beauty that was making her way over to him, her hips swaying slowly. Erik's blue eyes were wide; one for seeing a strangers, and two for seeing such a _beautiful_ stranger. He flushed in embarrassment when her purple gaze landed on him. She sent him a smile and picked up her pace, heading in his direction. Erik actually found himself sweating again from anticipation. What could she possibly need him for.

"Hello," she said kindly, her voice smooth as silk, "You wouldn't happen to know where the closest inn is, would you?"

Of course, she knew where it was, but any chance to talk to the man would satisfy her. Firae didn't really see any sexual appeal in talking of leeks. She saw the redhead's cheeks start to redden and she wanted to giggle. How absolutely innocent. The innocent always tasted so _sweet_.

"Y-yeah," Erik stammered, trying to keep eye contact, "my father owns it. In fact, you're standing right in front of it."

"Oh, now don't I feel just a bit silly," Firae laughed, looking at the Inn, "not too expensive to stay, is it?"

"Same rate as every other Inn and Tavern," the man said, scratching the back of his neck, "I could even give you a tour. If you want."

Firae sent the nervous man a gentle smile. "I'd like that. My name is Firae."

"Erik," he said, taking her outstretched hand in welcome. Her skin was smooth and flawless, like she hadn't worked a day in her life.

Erik walked the strange new woman into the Inn, introducing her to his father, who seemed just as enthralled with her as he was. He had even offered her half off of her stay, which he never did. Firae had been thankful for that but bought a meal to compensate for what he'd given her. They hadn't gotten much time to talk before the older man was sending him back out into the fields. With one last glance, he did as told with a sigh. And just like usual, he spent his day harvesting and planting leeks. So was the job of Erik the Hoe Pusher.

It wasn't until night started to fall that he finally decided to stop, only because he was aching more than usual and stunk more than their local cow. By the Nine, did he need a hot bath.

Popping his head into the Inn, Erik let his father know where he was going to be, and the old man nodded his head, seeming a bit distracted. He wasted a moment looking around for a sign of Firae, but he could only guess she was locked up in her room. And with his luck, she'd probably be up bright and early in the morning to pack up and leave, just like any other traveler.

Feeling somber, the Nord walked around to the back of the Inn, where they kept a separate room for the bathing house. Warm water steamed up from a caldron, the embers beneath it low enough to keep it soothing to the touch.

The redhead poured the contents of the water into the bath, watching it hungrily. It would feel so great against his sore muscles. With that thought, he stripped quickly and almost jumped in, moving down until most of his body was submerged. Erik let out a sigh and just relaxed.

Only a couple minutes into his bath, however, his relaxed state was broken. The door to the room squeaked open, the sign that someone was entering, and he popped up a bit to see the intruder. He thanked the Gods that the warm water had turned his skin pink, because he could feel his whole face heating up. Firae had been the one to walk through the door.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was in here!" she exclaimed, though strangely enough, made no move to leave and even seemed content to be in the room.

"I told my father I was taking a bath, he should have warned you. It's not your fault."

Firae turned her eyes away bashfully, pulling her little act of innocence to sooth him. "You know, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to just bathe together. Saving water and all that."

Erik's eyes grew wide for the second time today. She was really offering that? And was he really thinking of taking up the offer?

"W-what?!" he questioned weakly, however, the words trailed off.

Firae, who'd only been clad in a simple robe, slowly let the fabric slide from her body, revealing the perfect smoothness of her curves in the dim light of the room. Erik wouldn't have been surprised if his mouth had hit the floor.

Biting her plump lip and taking advantage of Erik's silence, Firae entered the large tub, her soft legs brushing against his in the warm water. Her mere touch was enough to clear his mind, though he only spoke once her body was covered and not a distraction.

"I really don't think that—"

"Don't be so shy, love," Firae said softly, her hands splayed firmly on his thigh, a touch that already made him want to groan.

"I can just leave you to your bath—"

"Don't go," Firae commanded gently, so sweetly to his ears that he couldn't have left if he wanted to. Just a second ago, he had been so set on just running out of the room, as red as a tomato, yet here he was admiring her beautiful face.

Firae hadn't doubted she'd have to use a powerful spell to convince the redhead. Just by the taste of his aura she could tell he was innocent in every way. He'd be embarrassed, tentative, and not so easily persuaded by words like most men would. It wasn't all that powerful of a spell, it only put the thoughts of them together in his head, and was sure to wear off as soon as he got into the motions of what they were about to do.

With a grin, Firae crawled over to the Nord, her chest brushing against his in the water while her hand reached up to cup his face.

"You're such a handsome man, Erik. How can someone like you not already be taken?" the Daemon whispered, stroking his face with her slim fingers.

"Not many women pass through here," was his nervous reply. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure of what they were doing, but she had him bound strong enough to stop him from running away.

"I'm a woman," the Daemon said slyly, her dark eyes smoldering as Erik looked into them, "Would I have a chance to win you over?"

Before the lad even had a chance to respond, Firae's lips were on his, kissing him deeply. He hesitated for a few seconds, letting the redhead just kiss him, before he relaxed into it. He kissed her back, their lips moving against each slowly. He was even adventurous enough to bite her bottom lip, which made her gasp against his mouth.

They both could feel as Erik's cock twitched between them, almost painfully so. He would have been embarrassed, but when he felt Firae use her body to stroke it, all he could do was throw his head back and groan. Gods, did that feel good.

"Any woman that's passed you by was a fool. Your body is ready for the taking," Firae whispered seductively against his ear, kissing it for good measure.

Erik was once again rendered speechless, though instead of a kiss or spell, it was because of her smooth hand. It had dipped into the water without his knowledge, and when he least expected it, she wrapped around his most sensitive area, making the Nord hiss and swear. Firae smirked and kissed the corner of his mouth, making the redhead open his eyes.

"So very perfect, and so ready. You itch to bury yourself deep inside a woman, don't you?"

"I do," Erik said, somehow finding the strength not to act like such a child, "and I want that woman to be you."

"It was always going to be me, love," Firae sighed, moving over him while she talked so she could punctuate her words with his penetration.

They both cried out at the feeling, one that Erik had never felt before and one that gave Firae such a rush. Her body was connected with his, her body straddling him while her pussy surrounded him in a different kind of warmth. Firae let Erik savor the feeling for only a moment before she began to move.

The Daemon rode him slowly, riding his shaft and watching as the water rippled around them because of her movements. Her breathing was in time with her movements while Erik's was shallow, eyes wide. He'd pleasured himself before, just to feel that rush of a climax, but even his best hadn't felt like this.

Firae pressed her chest tightly against Erik's, letting her breasts and nipples rub against the hard muscles on his body. She moaned, a low sound, and moved her mouth to kiss and nip at the man's shoulder, making him growl. It was an arousing sound, the one only a man can make when he reaches that point of lust, and it made the Daemon shiver with want.

Erik wrapped his muscled arms around the woman riding him, letting his hands rest on the perfect roundness of her ass, and doing what seemed natural, used the grip to his advantage to bring her up and slam her back down. There were two groans of euphoria that were drowned out by the splash they had made.

Panting, Erik continued this, slamming Firae's warm and wet cunt down onto his cock, hitting deep inside her each time and making them both moan their pleasures. He was hitting all the right places, his large and smooth shaft getting to that perfect spot even though this was his first time, like he'd been made to please the redhead. On each and every down stroke, he'd come across that secret spot deep inside her, brushing it almost teasingly with the head before he'd slip back out of her. It was one of the most pleasurable but torturous things a man could do to a woman, and it made Firae throw her head back and whimper.

The man was keen on the ways he was pleasing her. His blue eyes, before so innocent and embarrassed, were filled with want as well as a little mischief. He pressed against that spot, and every time her breath would hitch. There was a small difference in the feel of it too, something he never would have noticed if she hadn't of given it away. And he wanted to make her cum, so very badly, to please her but also to know what it felt like to him. So he set into action.

Erik stopped Firae's movements, which dazed her for a moment as she noticed he was moving them a bit. He slipped farther down into the water, but his hips moved forward and lifted her up. She didn't have time to recognize the move before it was too late.

With renewed vigor, he started to pound into her, his plan being to fuck her to Oblivion. With an iron like grip he held onto her waist and used it as support to reach into her. So fast he thrust in and out of her, throwing the warm water out of the tub and soaking their clothes, but he didn't care. What he cared about was keeping up his pace, and watching her face change as he beat against that sweet spot in her each and every time.

"Erik, Erik! Oh Gods, your cock feels so good!" Firae shouted, her back arching and nails digging into his shoulders as she tried to keep a grip on this world. She wouldn't have been surprised if he actually fucked her back to hers.

"Scream my name," the redhead growled, hitting a spot rather painfully to punctuate his point. It only aroused the Daemon more. Her hands went to entangle in his orange hair, but she didn't say a thing.

He pumped into her again, hitting that painful spot though it made her gasp. Her chest was heaving with the exertion of holding back her screams, but it was worth it. He would punish her for not doing as asked and he'd do it again and again.

Again and again he did. Not only did he smash into her sweetest spot, but he mixed that pleasure with the pain and it all mixed together. Her orgasm hit and it sent her into obscenities, though the most common word being ripped from her lips was the man's name.

And just like he thought it would, the feeling of Firae coming around him was extraordinary. He shouted louder than Firae had screamed and held the woman close. But it was also too much for him. With her walls clenching around him, it was just too much. He felt himself about to let go as well and bit Firae's neck, trying to muffle his yells as he came inside her. Firae moaned at his climax as well as the bite. Erik had been such a wonderful mixture of pain and bliss.

And Firae fed. Off of her own orgasm as well as his, she fed. It filled her right back up, though this time it wasn't unpleasantly so, and the both slumped against each other, a little too worn to do much about it at the moment.

But as with all her little toys, the Daemon placed her lips against his and gave him her mark, which made him moan again. He would have gone straight to sleep, but the woman was decent enough not to just leave him there. After she dismounted him, she placed a hand over his heart, letting her magic seep through, and told him a command.

"Get dressed and head to sleep, my love. You'll wake up in the morning feeling better than ever."

When Erik opened his blue eyes the next morning, he felt absolutely wonderful. He felt like he'd taken a month long vacation of harvesting and had just relaxed. The only thing that bothered him at the moment, was a prickling feeling on his neck. He rubbed at it, but it didn't go away. Odd.

As soon as his eyes looked around his room, her noticed that on his bedside table was a note. Maybe from his father telling him he was going to Whiterun to buy some more supplies. He was shocked when he read it though.

_Not so innocent anymore, are you love? I've marked you as mine, but my life is a constant travel. If you ever want to see me again real soon, maybe you should follow up on that dream of being an adventurer._

_~Firae_

How long had he been asking his father to just allow that dream? For how many years had he been stuck being Erik the Hoe Pusher? Maybe today he would change his father's mind.

No, not maybe, he would. With his new found confidence, he would persuade his father to let him go. And then he'd travel the world, gain experience, and maybe find her along the way.

* * *

**A/N: I don't care all that much if there's spelling mistakes in this one xD It's late, I just finished it, and I'm dead, haha.  
**

**I love Erik so much, he's such a god damn cutie. The only time I hired him, he died and I just freaked. So, at a save point before, I told him to go home, that way I wouldn't put him in any more danger.  
**

**Sorry this didn't come out like it usually did, but I honestly needed a break from writing when it was Update Day. I had just written so much, including a smutty one-shot.  
**

**As well, I'll be gone for a couple of days because I'm going on a short vacation, so there won't be any updates for those days either. But while I'm gone, I'm going to try and write :]  
**


	5. Vipir the Fleet

After gaining her own worn map of Skyrim, Firae had rooted out her path across the country. With the way she had already started, the Daemon had tracked her path to take her to Markarth, the stone city. The large and impressive town where the Dwemer had formally lived before their extinction. She was curious about seeing how far Markarth had come since then, and of course feed along the way. But it was still a long travel from Rorikstead to Markarth.

Rather than go through the terrain of Skyrim with almost nothing to her name, Firae had gotten the basic things that most adventurers would need. A bed roll, tent, and a dagger just for show. And of course, she hadn't paid a Spetim for any of it, though it wasn't all that worthy of an experience to talk about.

With the those few things, she started off on her travel, enjoying the view of the nature around her. She had been traveling for two days before something worthwhile happened.

Alone in the woods at night, she had made herself a small camp by a fire, warming her hands in front of it as she thought on her hunger. The virgin, Erik, had been great, and had tasted just as great, but they never offered her as much as real men could. She was hungry, and the Daemon wasn't sure if she could make it all the way to Markarth without starving. Firae never really stumbled across a lot of men when she was on the road.

Firae was having too much fun in Skyrim to be sent back to her realm so soon. Sure, she could come back, but that took more effort than necessary and she was always so comfortable. She only hoped that someone would cross her path soon, at least to give her a little boost of energy enough to hold her until Markarth.

Sighing, the Daemon decided she would sleep the thoughts away and bring morning to her so she could continue her travels. Crawling into her tent to lay atop her bed roll, she closed her eyes and slept.

What only seemed like a couple minutes later, her keen hearing picked up someone walking around her camp site, though they were quieter than most travelers. With the way that the person seemed to be searching through the place, she could only guess it to be a thief.

Being as quiet as possible, she sat up in her tent and looked through the small hole of the flaps, letting her glance at a burley looking Nord in leather armor dancing around as quickly as he could, looking for anything valuable. Firae licked her lips as she watched him and decided he'd be her next meal.

In silence, she crawled out of the tent and just sat in front of it, watching his back as he cursed her for not having anything worth stealing. Her small chuckle caused him to jump and spin around, knife in hand. He looked shocked that he had been caught.

"Sorry, I don't carry anything of much value with me," the redhead said, watching the brunette think. At first, he seemed more than worried that he had been caught and was probably thinking about running, but then his brown eyes glanced down over Firae's body and she could feel the change in him. From scared to excited, she could smell it and it made her smirk.

"Maybe you could give me something else," the Nord said, coming over to her, though his blade was still drawn. Firae rose a brow, as if she had no idea what he wanted, and gave him a curious look.

"And what would that be? I have no jewels on me."

"Your body will be better than any jewel," he growled, snatching up her wrist and pulling her towards his body. He managed not to knick her with his blade as he roughly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her plump lips.

Firae groaned into the kiss and wound her arms around his thick body, feeling the heat of his skin through his leather armor as well as the swelling bulge in his tight pants. Their kiss was short, the Nord moving to nip and breathe against her ear, making the Daemon shiver in want.

"Vipir," the brunette confessed, biting her lobe roughly. Firae moaned softly and ground herself against his body.

"Firae," the redhead groaned, pressing her sweet spot against Vipir's growing erection, making him grunt.

"You're going to regret traveling by yourself in the woods," the brunette hissed, moving to press the woman against the tree with her body wrapped around him. The redhead only smiled.

"I doubt it," she said shortly before kissing him again.

Vipir made a sound that only a man could make as he kissed the Daemon, grinding his hard shaft against her through their clothes. She made noises into his mouth as she kissed him, biting and licking at his lips to entice him to continue what he was doing.

With a skill of a trained pickpocket, Vipir started to peel the leather pants from Firae's body and was strangely successful given their position. The Nord shifted her a bit until her leather pants were on the ground and she was bare to him from the waist down. He could feel her warm wetness pressed against him, slowly begging his twitching cock to lodge itself inside. He groaned and knew he would oblige in an instant.

Trusting the man's strength, Firae moved her hands down to the top of his pants and started to tug, exposing some of skin to her smooth hands. The redhead was successful in moving the annoying clothing until she felt the spring of the man's cock against her very core. At the missed feeling, Firae's amethyst eyes fluttered closed.

Vipir pressed the Daemon harder against the tree and let his smooth shaft slide teasingly along her wet lips. Her juice soaked him and made the thief groan while the redhead was gasping above him. Her hands went to entangle in his dark hair and pull at the tendrils, making Vipir growl. He pulled away from her lips and started to nip at her jaw, neck, and shoulder as he slowly pumped against her folds.

Every time the Nord pressed against her, the bark of the tree rubbed against Firae's body. Though it was a little uncomfortable, the waves of pleasure he was giving her really made up for it. He ground himself so hard against her he had her moaning like a common whore.

Finally, the teasing was even too much for Vipir. It had been a long time since he'd been with a woman—not that he didn't try—and no matter how much he wanted to prolong and savor the moment, he was going to end up making a mess before he even had a chance to enter the alluring redhead.

Using his sheer Nord strength, Vipir pulled Firae from the tree and held her suspended body with his thick arms, at the same time thrusting into the deepest part of the woman. They groaned out together while Firae's lilac eyes widened, her fingers digging into the Nord's large arms as he slowly pushed into her in a whole different way.

"Vipir," she mewled, throwing her head back while she moved her body against his. The thief grunted back his lust, moving one of his hands down to the Daemon's ass to squeeze the flesh harshly. Firae growled in want and attacked the man's lips with her own, quieting both their noises as she wrapped herself tighter around the brunette.

With how close the redhead had brought herself, Vipir could only grind against her wet pussy, but by the Gods did even that feel great. With Firae's body completely and utterly wrapped around the muscled thief, every part of the man's body seemed to be on fire, but in the greatest way. Each part of him tingled to be closer to her, wanting more of this ultimate pleasure she was giving to him. He'd never wanted a woman more than the one that was in his arms.

Snarling like an animal, Vipir ripped his lips away from Firae's and harshly bit into the flesh of her neck, not caring whether or not he had hurt her. The animalistic gene in him demanded him to mark her, and when she screamed out in pleasure rather than pain he did it again and again and again.

Firae's entire body quivered against her at the moment lover, her eyes tears up from the agony mixed with the absolute bliss that had exploded in her body. No one had been this rough with the Daemon in decades, always seeing her as just a fragile woman. But Gods damn it, she was made for rough sex.

"Fuck me harder, Vipir," Firae demanded, her voice deep with longing and lust. Normally, the thief would hesitated with that request, knowing sometimes that he could go a little over the top with how rough he could be. This woman, however, could handle him. So, with a smirk on his face, he gave into her command.

Ramming her back against the tree for more support, he only separated his body from hers long enough to shove his entire shaft into her soaked core, ripping a yell from both their mouths. Suddenly out of breath, Vipir ignored the quickly building climax in his groin and used the speed he'd always been known for, though this time in a very different way.

Firae's scream was surprised and high pitched, her mouth and eyes open so wide it almost looked painful. Her nails were digging into Vipir's bare arms so roughly that they both could feel the blood welling there, but neither cared.

The combined sounds of flesh pounding against flesh, moans and groans, and the soft call of names echoed into the deep forest, though the tree were the only ones around to hear it. While the thief shoved his cock as deep as he could into the redhead's pussy, Firae was chanting Vipir's name; mostly quiet enough to be a mumble, but when he hit a sweet spot, she'd squeal it to the night.

The tightness of the Daemon's very core was driving the brunette insane. It clung to him in the best of ways, giving him that tight pleasure only a virgin could, though Vipir was more than certain that Firae wasn't a virgin. Though it felt good, it was bringing him too close too soon. With every hurried pound into her pussy, the tighter he started to come, that familiar sign that he was close to coming. But he sure as hell wasn't going to let himself go before he heard the redhead scream herself hoarse, even if he had to use dirty tricks.

With a grunt, Vipir moved one of his hands down the Daemon's body, skimming it along her bare stomach slowly until he reached the cleft between her legs, his thick fingers pressing against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Firae's amethyst snapped open as she whimpered, looking down between their bodies to watch him work, both with fingers and cock.

Smirking, Vipir roughly circled the button while he thrust into her, though the rhythm was a little shaky because he was so close. Firae bucked against the Nord's fingers and moaned, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Her walls tightened around the thief's hardness, making him let out a low sound of pleasure, another sign that he was almost there. But he'd be damned if Firae wasn't going to go first.

Using his brutal force, he took her clit into his fingers and squeezed the pink nub, rubbing it between his calloused fingers while he continued to fuck the redhead. Firae screamed her obscenities at the man, though they both knew that she was having too much fun with her favorite mixture of sex. Watching her face contort, Vipir's smirk only grew wider and wider. That is, until Firae's climax came and hit him harder than a giant could.

Her wall clung to him tighter, making it impossible for him to move though the Daemon continued to squirm above him and rub against his aching cock. Her quivering pussy was what did him in, and with a shout that almost sounded pained, the thief came undone inside of Firae, filling her up with not just her own juices, but his seed as well, making her moan even louder.

Exhausted, Vipir gently placed them on the ground, his breathing ragged as he looked up at the night sky through the tree tops. His lids closed, too heavy to keep open, and he could feel sleep coming. Before he went into unconsciousness, he felt a sizzling kiss against his next that made his whole body twitch, as well as a feminine laugh that would plague his dreams.

* * *

"It's about time you got back from your job, Vipir. Didn't have to run all the way back, did you?" Vex asked, her usual smirk accompanied by her arrogant accent.

Usually, the Nord would have snapped at the third, or at least tell her to shut her mouth, but he just threw the contents of the heist at her and walked back into the Cistern, where he'd find the comfort of his bed. Without another interruption, he fell down to the cot and took out a worn piece of parchment, with elegant writing addressed to him.

_Let's see if any other jewels compare to what you got from me._

_~Firae_

It was a short note, something he didn't have to worry about anyone else understanding. The note seemed a little iffy, but no one else would understand what it meant. And what that night had meant to him; how great it had felt. With a chuckle, he folded it up and hid it under his pillow for later readings. No, no other jewel would compare to the ruby he'd had the pleasure of meeting.

* * *

**Eh, I edited this half way then got bored and said fuck it xD Sorry it took so long to get this out, and sorry if it's not the best, but I wasn't really into this one ._. I love Vipir, because he's hot as fuck, but I just keeping about the next chapter... Bahaha. That, and the internet was easily distracting.**

**I hope I'll get this out quicker than it took to get this one out, but I also write these as I go, so it might take a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'm sure as hell going to enjoy the next chapter ;D I'm sure some of you know who it's going to be :3  
**


	6. Argis the Bulwark

After Firae's encounter with the Thief, the Daemon felt as good as new. She had her energy back, though she wasn't too full that she felt like never moving for a week. His sex had given her enough energy to make her trip to Markarth quicker than it usually would have been. Only twenty four hours after her meal, she had shown up at the gates of the City of Stone and had been allowed in. The shadows of night hid some of the sure to be beauty to the Dwarven city, which was depressing for the Daemon, but she knew that her kind flourished during the night.

Before she could decide where to head to first, very loud and drunken sounding yells were directed at her, catching her attention. The woman cocked a burgundy brow as she watched one of the Markarth guards—helmetless mind you—sway her way. He had a couple more pals behind him, all looking fairly hammered, but the so called "leader" seemed to be the most out of it. Even in the darkness of night, Firae could see the smirk on his face.

"Well hello there," he slurred, coming even closer. Firae made a face, impossible for the mortal to see in the dark, and pondered if she should take a step back. However, having dealt with men like this before, she knew that would only entice him, so she stood her ground and waited for him to come to her.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before," the guard continued when Firae remained silent.

"I just got here," she told the man honestly, her eyes looking around the darkened city. Of course, when there was a damsel in distress, there was no one around to help. Well, she guessed that was the guard's job, but they were the exact people she needed "rescuing" from.

"I knew I couldn't forget a beautiful face like yours," he said in triumph, trying to give her something along the lines of a sexy smile. Firae just wanted to gag.

"Thanks…" she trailed off, finally deciding she'd had enough of this game, "now if you'll excuse me."

"Where are you going?" the guard growled, using speed a drunk man shouldn't have had given his state to block off her path. Firae blinked her purple eyes at him before she narrowed them in warning.

"Away from the likes of you. I honestly have no time for you," she sighed, going to side step him. Instead, she was once again blocked off, only this time by the man's pack. Firae felt like snarling.

"That's not how it works, wench," the leader said flippantly, running a hand through his dirty hair, "You see, in this city, I get what I want. And what I want if _you_."

Taking the redhead by surprise, the guard managed to grab ahold of one of her slender wrists, pulling her entire body against his chest. Firae was sure she let a demonic sound from her throat, but none of the men seemed to notice.

"There's no point in fighting; I'm too strong for you."

Or so the mere mortal thought. Firae hadn't been this pissed since she'd been captured all those weeks ago and stripped of everything she'd had. At that time, she didn't have the power to do anything against the infuriating men, but now? Now, she had the power to strip this piece of filth of his life.

Unfortunately, before she could do so, the man was ripped away from her, the man himself being so surprised that he let go of the Daemon's wrist. Before the guard had a chance to do anything about the attack, he was looking at the pointed end of a very sharp blade and an infuriated Nord man.

"You never touch a woman like that," the bear of a man growled, his muscled arms shaking with the sheer fury he was with holding, "not even guards like you."

The guard seemed to want to retort, but with a second look at the blade in his face, he rejected the idea to only slowly nod his head. The Nord growled something under his breath and pulled the sword back, though he didn't sheathe it. He didn't stop sending murderous glances their way until the whole group of men was gone. By that time, he turned back to Firae to give her a worried look.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" he asked kindly, putting his sword away as Firae gave him a sweet smile. A Nord man that knew how to treat a lady? The redhead never thought she'd see the day.

"Yes, thanks to you," she replied, changing her voice to sound a little breathless and scared, "I wasn't sure what I was going to do before you showed up.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you on your way in. Markarth guards haven't been doing their duty lately," the armored man said, the anger trickling back into his voice.

"That's a little frightening. I was hoping to have a safe rest at the inn, but the forest seems safer at the moment."

"If you're really that worried," he started off quickly, though he wasn't sure why, "you can stay with me. Those men wouldn't dare mess with me."

Glancing over the man's muscular body, the Daemon didn't have a doubt in her mind that he was telling the truth. She sent the man a dazzling smile and bowed a bit at the waist to him "I'd like that very much, thank you…"

"Argis," the Nord finished, smiling back at her.

"I'm Firae," she purred, watching in content as she saw his visible shudder of lust.

"Stick close to me," Argis said quickly, turning on his heel and leading her to an almost concealed set of stairs, which they climbed almost silently. The man watched, with his one good eye, the guards that were patrolling the higher level of the city, knowing that not all of them were as trust worthy as they seemed.

Thankfully, they didn't run into any problems along the way, and safely made it to the highest house in the whole city. As soon as the entrance doors opened, Firae had to say that she was impressed. Besides the Jarl's palace, this was one of the largest homes she had ever been here.

"You live here all by yourself?"

"This is actually the home of the soon to be Thane of Markarth, but he hasn't arrived yet."

"You don't think he'll mind me staying here?"

"Not at all," the large man chuckled, giving her a knee weakening smile, "he sounds like a good man. He would have punished me if he knew I let a scared woman fend for herself here."

Firae, playing the shy and shaken card, slowly slipped some of her long, red hair behind her ear as she avoided looking at Argis—though that's what she desperately wanted to do.

"T-thank you," she mumbled, shuffling her feet, "I don't know of a lot of men that would have helped me in that kind of situation. They would have just passed me by."

Argis clenched his hands into fists and had to control the anger at such a statement, no matter how true it probably was.

"No matter what other men would do, I do what I think is right. I could never allow a man to touch a beautiful young woman without her consent."

As if he had blurted out some secret, a bit of red tinged the Nord's cheek, though it only made Firae smile. A gentle man in a beast's body. He sure would be an interesting fuck.

Quietly walking up to him, Firae placed a small hand on his armored chest, grabbing his full attention, and his one good eye looked into her amethyst ones to watch her changing expressions. From embarrassed to lusty they changed, and Argis wasn't sure how to react, though his body knew how he should.

"I would love to pay you back for what you did for me," Firae whispered, her plump lips barely moving. Argis had a hard time keeping his gaze on her eyes when her kissable lips kept moving like that.

"Y-you don't have to," Argis said, clearing his throat and trying to steel himself, "I was only doing what was right."

"So let me do what I know is right," the Daemon replied softly before those lips connected with his.

Before his mind could butt in and tell his body that this was a bad idea, Argis kissed her back, his large arms going to wrap around her small form and bring her closer to him, deepening their kiss. Firae made a small noise of pleasure into his mouth. Argis softly nipped at her bottom lip, earning himself another noise, but that was when his mind did kick in.

He hastily pulled his mouth away from hers with shallow breaths. His brain told him that he should let go of her as well, but she just felt so damn good pressed that close. Firae gave him a surprised look and went to question his motives, but got her answer before she could ask.

"I can't do this," Argis admitted, shaking his head while also clutching the redhead closer to his body, "If I do, I'll be no better than those guards I saved you from."

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't want this," Firae said, placing a hand on his cheek, feeling the stubble there. However, he didn't look down at her.

"It's not that I don't want you, because I do. I'm a man and you're a beautiful woman, so of course I want you. But I just can't—"

"That man wanted to take me," Firae interrupted, earning his gaze, "I'm giving myself to you. There's a difference. If you truly can't do this, then let me go."

Firae could see the internal struggle going in the blonde's head, and for a moment she thought she would have to resort to using her magic on him. However, a second before she was about to, his rough lips crashed against hers while his hold tightened. Firae smiled against the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his thick mane.

Argis moved his hands lower down the woman's body, feeling her warmth beneath him, until he reached her ass, cupping it with his large hands. Grabbing ahold of her, he used the flesh to push her closer, to feel her bottom half pressed against his growing need.

"This armor needs to come off," Firae panted, tugging at the straps on his side that kept them on. Argis chuckled at her futile attempts, a sound that made her very core hot. Reluctantly taking his hands off her sweet body, he moved away to remove the armor, feeling her eyes burning against his body as she watched him.

Just as she expected from a Nord, his chest was muscled to perfection, and the few scars that found home across his skin only made her want him more. She had to stop herself from reaching out to brush her fingers against the new flesh, knowing that she had all the time in the world to do what she wanted to him.

As Argis continued to strip, he made sure that his eyes didn't stray to look at the woman. He felt her staring, but he didn't look up to meet her gaze. It was almost a teasing gesture, ignoring her as he slowly took his clothes off, inch by agonizing inch exposing more of his skin. The only thing he had left was his pants when saw her move before she placed her hands on his own. Only then did he look up at her, only to see her eyes so full of lust that he wanted to groan.

Hands on his, Firae helped the man remove his pants as if he needed his assistance. Her dark lilac orbs didn't move from his brown one, even as the rest of his clothes hit the floor. She wanted to see him nude, but as she stepped closer to him and pressed her body to his naked one, she felt that was so much better.

Argis let out a shuddering breath as her leather clad body pressed against his most sensitive area, quickly making his cock grow and harden. While he stood there with his arms wrapped around her again, her pouty lips kissing and nipping at his jaw, his mind finally agreed with his body. This definitely was the right thing to do.

Closing her eyes, Firae let her hands explore, slowly memorizing every part of the man's muscled body as he started to undress her bit by bit. Every part of the man fit so comfortably under the Daemon's hands, made it a perfect fit to grab ahold of him when her orgasm hit and she needed an anchor to this earth. When her bare chest pressed against his, she used her newly exposed flesh to feel him out as well.

It didn't take long for the man to strip her of everything except for her boots, and he found he had to fight against himself not to push her away from him so he could see her revealed. Instead, he copied her movements, using his large hand to stroke and caress her smooth skin. Just the feel of it was driving him crazy, even Firae could feel it.

"You don't have to be so gentle with me," Firae mumbled against the man's ear, digging her nails into his arm, "I promise I won't break."

Argis's hands paused on Firae's body, almost hovering above her body as his brain registered what she just said. When he didn't put his hands back on her, Firae went to look into his eyes, but was stopped when she was pushed backwards.

One hand wrapped around the Daemon and a smirk on his face, the Housecarl pushed them both back until her round ass hit the dining table. Not wasting a second, Argis used his huge arm and strength to shove everything off the table, ignoring the too loud sounds as metal and wood alike fell to the floor.

Eyes wide, Firae only got to glance into the face of her lover before he turned her around and pressed her down onto the table, her bare back and ass the only thing he could see. He pressed his hard shaft against her ass, letting her feel how large he was, and subconsciously giving her the time to back out of this deal if she wanted to, like the gentleman he was. He groaned out in pleasure when Firae pressed her ass tighter against his cock.

"I want you, Argis," she breathed out, resting her head against the wooden table, her hair fanned out over her face, "Don't make me wait."

It was a command he could happily oblige. Licking his lips, the man only took a second to position the tip of his hardness to her pussy before roughly pushing himself in, trusting the woman's word that she could handle him. When he heard her moan out his name, his smirk grew and he held her hips tighter, thrusting in and out of the woman.

Firae's slim fingers tried to dig into the table as Argis started to pump into her pussy, but couldn't find a grip on the smooth surface. Her bare body slid back and forth across the table with Argis's every thrust, her body roughly hitting the table with every push. It was a whole different kind of experience for her. She couldn't hold herself up, she couldn't grip anything, she had no control; and it felt fantastic.

Argis, unforgiving, dug his thick fingers harder into Firae's hips, hard enough to cause instant bruises. If it wasn't for the fact that the redhead was moaning even louder, he would have apologized for his brutish act. He just couldn't hold himself in any more. It had been months since he'd been with a woman, and even then he'd had to control his strength, not wanting to risk breaking the fragile body of the woman. But Firae was responding so well to him… he could use all his body's strength to take her, and she loved it.

With a particularly rough upward thrust into Firae's quivering pussy, the tip of Argis slipped against her sweetest spot, making the Daemon hitch her breath and struggle even harder to grab ahold of something. As he did it again, her knees shook and she closed her eyes tightly against the pleasure.

"A-Argis," the redhead stuttered, voice low and sweet. Just hearing his name come from her lips made the huge man grunt, and with the way she almost fell to the ground when her knees gave way, he chuckled darkly.

"Are you not used to this kind of fuck, Firae?"

Curving his hips upward, he passed her sweet spot and hit her end, a painful pressure that made her body shake harder. Unable to stop the moan, the Daemon threw her head up and yelled her pleasures to the ceiling, her nails still trying to grip something, but to no avail.

"Say my name," Argis whispered, leaning down so far that his chest was almost touching the woman's back. Smirk still on his face, he kept ramming into her very core, the sound of flesh pounding against flesh interrupted by a small, mewling sound.

"Argis," Firae breathed, amethyst eyes still screwed shut. The blonde snarled at the woman and used his muscle control to force himself harder against her, a move even painful to him, but the redhead seemed to only love it.

"Louder," the Housecarl demanded, leaning down to bite the woman's shoulder.

"Argis," she repeated, though no louder. With a scowl, the man bundled her crimson hair into his fist as he bent completely over her, chest pressed against her back. He used the woman's hair to turn her face towards him, forcing her to look at him over her shoulder. The intense gaze he was sending her was enough to make the Daemon gasp in surprise.

"Scream it," he whispered against her ear, kissing it while he pulled harder against her thick mane. However, for the moment, Firae was speechless.

The blonde slowly came to a stop, his whole entire cock inside of Firae's core while his huge body engulfed hers. The man kissed at the woman's neck and face gently, though the smirk on his face couldn't be hidden. Firae did her best to look at him, and she could feel her body so close. She was almost there, why had he stopped?!

"Please, don't stop," Firae cried, literally almost to tears. There wasn't anything worse to a Daemon than a climax that didn't come. It was painful, and not in the good way.

"Scream my name," Argis repeated, using his other hand to force the woman's body down on his hard shaft, even though all of him was already inside of her. Firae's eyes widened and her mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"I can make you come baby," Argis mumbled sweetly to her, nuzzling his face into her soft hair, "I just want one thing from you. Can you do that for me?" His words were punctuated with another downward thrust of her body. Firae nodded her head the best she could with her hair in his fist, and a wicked grin lit up the blonde's face.

Without another word, both of his massive hands went to her shoulders, grabbing them painfully, but the pain went away as soon as he started to work. He used the woman's own weight against her, forcing her down on him. Sometimes, her pussy came down so hard she was sure that his twitching cock was forced to curve away from her very end.

He continued on with this, hitting every spot in her exactly the right way, and he could tell she was so close. Her juices were running down her thighs and staining his own, yet she hadn't screamed. However, just as he was about to stop again, as if she could feel him about pull away, her mouth opened wide.

"Argis!" the Daemon shrieked, her voice so high she was sure the very stone walls around them might crumble. Victorious, Argis continued his onslaught of pleasure, more than content when she continued to scream his name like a chant.

Then she came, so hard and so fast her walls clenched, capturing Argis's dick in a vice hold that left him shouting as well. He tried to pump in and out of her, to prolong her pleasure, but he couldn't do a damn thing. Her walls left him immobile in his own pleasure, and forced his own orgasm, making him squirt his hot seed inside her. The two shouted together as they came down from their high, both exhausted

Firae felt like jelly underneath the man, and she was glad his large body was pinning her to the table, or she would have fallen to the hard ground. For the first time in over a hundred years, Firae was tired. She wanted to fade into an unconscious mess just like the men she claimed as her own.

As if he could read minds, Argis pulled away from the woman and caught her before she could fall, rearranging her in his arms before he walked farther into the house. Ignoring his own room, he went into the bed chambers of his soon to be Thane and placed the woman there under the covers. Not even caring of the mess they were going to make, he slid in beside her and pulled her warm body against his own.

Firae looked up at him, feeling something along the line of fondness, and pressed her lips against his neck. Just like with the others, he fell into a deep sleep with her red lips painted on his skin. But for the first time here in Skyrim, Firae slept with the man as well.

* * *

"Sorry for the mess, my Thane," Argis said apologetically, helping the raven haired man pick up the food and bowls the large Nord had thrown down the night before. Argis was only glad he'd had time to clean up the man's bed before he had gotten there.

"It's fine," the smaller Nord said, smile kind, "I can be a little clumsy as well."

"Yeah, clumsy," the blonde trailed off, watching as the Thane went to explore the rest of his new home.

Seeing himself alone, Argis took out the letter the redhead had left, even though the words were already burned into his mind. He smiled as he read it and stroked the red mark on his neck.

_There's a deep connection between us, Argis. Deeper than any other I've made. Expect me soon, because I won't be gone for long._

_~Firae_

The man would be patrolling the city for many nights to come, looking for that redhead.

* * *

**A/N: I fucking love Argis, and it makes me angry that this is the only smut for him on FF. Like, what the hell? Guys, he's a sexy mother fucker! Unff. I'd do him in a heartbeat. **

**So, I hope you guys like the chapter xD Argis is special and get's Firae's eternal love~  
**


	7. Hadvar

It had been a very long time since Firae had been around in the mortal world to participate in a celebration, especially one of this size. Daemons didn't usually have the need to follow what day or month it was, but when she had walked through the gates of Solitude that day, she'd been bombarded with the information that today was the New Life Festival.

All the town's folk were rushing around the streets in their own busy day of preparation, leaving Firae a little lost for words. Firae loved parties and festivities of the like, but she'd never really been there before the actual fun happened. With how busy the whole city was, she doubted she could find a place to relax without the sound of running feet or shouting ruining her peace.

The redhead was tempted to just leave Solitude and continue on her travels, no matter how much fun she would have had later, but as she went to turn on her heel to leave the way she had come, she'd been ambushed.

Well, that was a little exaggerated, but the two Altmer woman staring her down had been a surprise when the woman had turned around. She'd given them a strange look and had been about to question just _what_ they were staring at, but they beat her to it.

"Completely unacceptable," they'd said at the same time, making Firae blink.

"Excuse me?"

"Tonight is the New Life Festival and _that's_ how you're going to dress?" one had asked, giving her a disgusted look. Firae wanted to growl, but the other Altmer had, once again, interrupted her.

"It's our duty as citizens of Solitude to make you look your best. Come, we'll fit you with a dress that won't completely humiliate you or us."

Before Firae could put in a word of protest, the woman had grabbed her and dragged her into their store.

* * *

"Another year, another New Life Festival here in Solitude," Cristus, an Imperial soldier like Hadvar himself, commented, watching as the sun fell behind the walls of the city to let night take its place. Hadvar nodded his head and looked around as well.

"This is the first time I've been in Solitude for the New Life Festival. I've heard that Solitude always has the best celebration."

"We compete with Whiterun," Cristus laughed, slapping his buddy on the back, "but don't worry, this will be a night you'll never forget. We're off duty, the drinks are free, and the women are looking especially good tonight. It's every Nord's dream."

Hadvar had to admit, the whole city did look like a dream. The talented mages of the town had decorated every inch of the place with different colored lights and beautifully shaped flames the young man had never seen before.

Everyone had put in their own efforts as well. The regular folk of Solitude had made their best goods, no matter what they specialized in, and joined in the festivities by selling them at a decent price. The children had even helped; collecting flowers from outside the gates to have hung on the walls by magic.

Everyone was dressed in their best clothes, no matter how dirty they would get once everyone got drunk, and the women had gone the extra mile to show their beauty on this day. Hadvar had had his share of looks tonight, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't expecting to win the affection of a lady. The question was, which one?

"Hadvar, I think I'm drunk," Cristus blurted, making the brunette give him a funny look.

"We haven't had a sip of ale yet," Hadvar laughed, "What makes you think you're drunk?"

"The woman I'm looking at. She can't possibly be that beautiful, can she?"

With furrowed brows, the Nord turned his attention to where his friend was looking, squinting his eyes to single out the one woman Cristus was looking at. For a moment, he really was going to admit that the man had somehow had gotten drunk, but that was before the crowed moved.

And there she was, dressed finer than any woman walking around the town, looking better than even their fair Jarl. Hadvar's eyes widened at the sight and he wiped at his mouth to make sure he hadn't drooled, no matter how comical it would have been.

She had the eyes of all, no matter how many were trying to hide it. Men were looking at her in lust, women looking at her in jealousy, and children looking at her in awe.

It was so strange, though. Her dress was so simple, yet she shown out through the elegant gowns that many of Solitude's woman wore. It was a simple white dress with and even whiter corset making her slim figure even slimmer. The only thing that stood out about it was the fact that there was a golden trim around the dipped collar, the sleeves, and the hem. It was so simple, the eyes would have passed it by. So why couldn't Hadvar keep his eyes off of her?

Firae was used to getting her fair share of attention, either due to her Daemon magic or her beauty, but this was different. She wasn't using an ounce of her magic to call for people's attention, yet she had it anyway. Everyone's eye was on her and nothing had ever felt so good. She closed her eyes, taking in the feel of the stares, before smiling softly to no one in particular.

Hadvar thought his heart would stop for sure. With her red hair cascading down her back like a waterfall and eyes the color of a precious gem, she was already a sight to behold. But that smile? That smile was like some kind of foreign magic. It gripped his heart, his very being, and squeezed. It was a possessive gesture that had claimed him, but he couldn't say that it didn't feel good.

Once his heart had started to beat regularly again, he opened the orbs he hadn't even known he'd closed, and they locked with those of the unknown beauty. Her gentle smile was still on her face, but the look she was giving him—_him_ and no one else—held something so much sweeter that Hadvar couldn't stop the gasp from leaving his lips.

With just a light touch of her hand, Firae was weaving her way through the crowd, her mind already focused on the task, and man, at hand. A few tried to talk to her as she passed, but the Daemon only had eyes for her prey. His eyes were a little wide, and he seemed bewildered that she was even _looking_ at him, but that only drew her in more. She'd devour that innocent feeling and given him a whole different perspective on life.

"Is she really coming over here?" Cristus hissed to his brother in arms, his eyes glued to her moving figure as well. Hadvar turned to his friend, having forgotten he was there, and felt anger start to boil in the pit of his stomach. The man had no right to be looking at the unknown beauty like that, and though those thoughts surprised him, Hadvar fully believed in them.

Thankfully, he wasn't given the time to act out his boiling rage, because the redhead stumbled into them, successfully freeing herself from the crowd, though she seemed a little breathless. Either way, she smiled at them both in the most charming of ways.

"Happy New Life to thee," her honey like voice purred, speaking to them a traditional line that came along with the festival.

"Happy New Life to thee, as well, beautiful stranger," Cristus spoke back, giving her a cocky grin. Her smiled wavered a little bit at the sight of the man, but once she turned back to Hadvar again, it was the smile of an angel.

"H-happy New Life to thee, Milady," Hadvar stuttered, though he was able to keep eye contact with her. She chuckled and he swore that her gaze towards him turned darker, sinister almost, but Cristus pulled her attention and made her look away from him before he could confirm if this was true or not.

"What's a beauty like you doing at a Festival all alone?" he said, stepping closer to her body, though he left enough room to give her some personal space. Firae sent him an annoyed glance, but the soldier didn't seem to be catching up. That was the problem with men sometimes; they didn't know how to take a hint.

"I was hoping to fix my loneliness," the Daemon said softly, giving a small look over at Hadvar, who was blushing like a child.

"Well, if you really want to fix that, I—"

Before Cristus could even finish his sentence, Firae's power flowed from her body and burned into his, invisible and only felt by the man it was being inflicted on. His whole posture stiffened, an obvious sign that something was wrong with him. Though Hadvar had been very intently looking at the still unnamed redhead, he was a good enough friend to worry if there was something wrong with him.

"Cristus, are you alright?"

"I'm just fine," the man said, his lips moving as he formed the words, though Firae was the one that was speaking them with her own plump lips, "I'm going to go the tavern and see if I can find myself a woman. Happy New life to you both."

With that, the warrior turned around on his heel abruptly, though it looked a bit strange, and marched through the crowd, earning himself a few strange glances. The brunette wanted to question the other man's motives, but the femininely chuckle from the white gowned beauty caught his attention once again.

"Looks like it's just you and me," she said almost huskily, looking at him through her thick lashes. Hadvar, somehow fining his charmer side, smirked at the woman.

"It's Hadvar, love," he said softly, so soft she almost didn't hear it. Firae shivered in want but was able to calm herself down. The Daemon licked her thick, bottom lip slowly, making sure that the man was watching with wide eyes, before she replied.

"Firae."

"Well then, Firae, would you be kind enough to accept my invitation to accompany you for the rest of the Festival?"

"That depends, Hadvar," she said coyly, raising a slim brow as she bit her lip, "are you willing to play my game?"

"Your game?" the soldier said, cocking his own brow, though it was cocked in confusion. Firae laughed out loud because of the look, a surprising sound, and stepped close to the man. Her body touched his, her covered and uncovered skin flush against his for only an instant.

Her heavenly lips brushed against his ear as she whispered to him, the sound so loud it was almost like she was shouting at him.

"If you want me," she moaned softly into his ear, "you're going to have to catch me."

And just like that, her warmth was gone from his body, her sent from his nose, and her face from his sight. She was either damn fast or he'd fallen for the spell of her body too easily. He didn't doubt that it was a mix of them both. But damn, looking around the crowded city of Solitude, where the hell had she gone?

Over there, a flash of red hair trailing after a body dressed in white. It was only a glimpse, something so small he could have been mistaken, but it was the only clue he had. And he wanted Firae, wanted her badly, so he wasn't going to give up until he found her.

Firae watched from the busy crowd as Hadvar frantically looked around for her, eyes sharp and intense, but that smirk on his face revealing that he was enjoying this as much as she was. That, or he was thinking about the things he was going to do to her once he caught her. _If _he caught her.

She waited until his dark eyes passed over her quickly, just a small glance into her own amethyst eyes before she was off again, flowing through the groups of people as easily as water through rocks. She danced through them, using her power and flexibility to keep her far ahead of the Nord as well as hidden from him.

He followed after her lavender gaze as best he could, ocassionally pushing through the drunken people of the city because he didn't flow like the slim redhead. He was a hulking Nord, for Gods sake. It was a little difficult for him to prance around like a damn Altmer.

But he had to admit, this game was a bit fun. Normal woman wouldn't have done something as clever as this. Yes, you would have to chase after them, but only metaphorically. You could easily buy them a few drinks and their inhibitions would wash away. Firae, on the other hand, was truly making him earn it. She wanted him, he knew that much, but she wasn't going to hand herself over so easily. And Hadvar liked that.

The next hint of her that he caught, though it had been an unbelievably lucky catch, was her smile mixed in with the dozens of faces. And it had only been that stark, pearly white smile he'd seen, surrounded by those luscious lips. It could have been a mistake; that could have easily been the grin of another beautiful woman, and that would usually seem luckier. But he knew it was her. With just a look, he knew. He could almost feel that mouth on his in a heated kiss.

With a deep, manly growl of lust, he continued to push his way through the crowd, though this time more forcibly, and didn't care who he pushed. He only had sights for the dancing and twirling woman that had not only seconds ago made her way out of the main gates of Solitude. Without a thought, Hadvar followed after her.

When the wooden doors closed behind him, it was like he'd been placed in a bubble that was separate from this word. Faintly, he could hear the sounds of the festival going on behind him, but it was too soft. The sound that was overtaking his sense at the moment was the softly blowing wind and the sound of leaves shaking all around him. The sounds and sights of nature enveloped him, relaxing him, and his calm eyes searched the land for that one thing he was looking for.

And there she was, no longer running, but standing still, both her hair and dress blowing just as softly as the wind, like she was part of the element. With the moon glowing on her skin, it was the most beautiful but sinful sights Hadvar had ever seen. Without thinking, he took a few steps forward, drawn to her presence. Firae smiled gently.

"You've caught me," she mumbled, small hand moving a strand of crimson hair out of her face. Before either of them know it, he'd standing right in front of her, their body's back in the same position they'd been in earlier. He grinned back at her and used his warm, calloused hand to stroke her soft cheek.

"That I did," he replied before planting a kiss on her lips. It was chaste, something he didn't think he'd be able to manage after the lustful thoughts that had been running through his head. But he kissed her softly, molding their lips together, not by force, but by their combined warmth. Firae whimpered under him, making him break away.

In just seconds, they're both on the ground, the man on top of Firae while she looks up at him with slightly widened eyes. He just grins at her like a happy child and kisses her again, though it once again doesn't last very long. However, this time his kisses trail downward, kissing her skin until there's none left to kiss, though he keeps going. His warm lips graze against the soft material of her dress, the only thing hiding her skin, and he has to stop himself from ripping the thing off of her. Instead, he continues to go down, and down, and down,

Firae is almost shaking in anticipation as she watches Hadvar's decent. His large hands are quicker than his kisses, and he's forcing the white material of her skirt upwards, revealing her smooth legs, and surprisingly enough, her very bare center.

Seeing how naked the woman was under her skirts, and knowing that she'd been like that the entire time, almost made Hadvar faint. Instead, he growled out something that Firae couldn't understand before he placed his lips right on her waiting pussy.

Firae gasped loudly, the small sound almost like a scream in the emptiness of the night, and her fingers went to curl around the grass beneath her. Her eyes, darkened by lust, watched as Hadvar continued to work. His warm, wet tongue slithered out of his mouth and slowly licked up her slit, tasting her juices and teasing her enough to make her squirm. He lapped at her entrance, ever so slowly pushing more of his muscle inside of her. Once he had the redhead breathing heavy and pulling the grass out of the ground, he finally plunged his tongue inside of her, as hard as he could. Firae groaned and her legs tightened around him, though he used his large and powerful hands to hold them open. The brunette continued to explore her, spreading her lips wide with his tongue and licking the deepest parts of her. Her walls clenched around his tongue, as if it was his dick, and gods did it feel fantastic. Against the ground, Hadvar's covered dick twitched and started to grow.

While Hadvar continued to pleasure her sweet core, Firae's head was thrashing, her energy so pent up as she was forced still by the man's hands. His mouth felt wonderful, so very good she was sure to come in just moments, but it wasn't enough. She longed for the feel of his dick deep inside her, hitting every spot of her, and pounding into her so hard he fucked her unconscious. She wanted that, _needed_ that.

To quell the aching in her pussy, her hand started to snake down her own body, following the same path that Hadvar had taken, though this time, she stopped short of where he was still mouthing her core. Her hand found the sensitive bundle of nerves, the one that was aching to be touched to finish her off, and she listened to her body. Firae placed a firm hand on her clit and started to stroke, making her groan out loud enough for it to echo even farther than her gasps.

The Nord, who'd been so caught up in his own thing, was pulled out of his heavenly place by the sound, forcing his dark eyes to look up to see what she was doing. A mere inch from his face, Firae was pleasuring herself, her face contorted into a deeper form of pleasure. Her breathing was ragged, and he could already see the sweat starting to bead on her forehead. She was going to come, and soon.

While the man continued to suck and lick at Firae, he moved one of his hands from the Daemon's leg and made his way to her clit, easily pushing her small hand out of the way. However, he didn't follow her pace or pressure. Instead, he went rougher, harder, and faster. He pressed down on it, somewhat close to painfully and started to rub the nub into her, his fingers moving so fast it was only a blur.

"Hadvar!" Firae gaped, finding the air had rushed out of her lungs as her back arched, eyes wide as she tried to struggle to stay on this world. The gentleness of his velvety tongue combined with the opposing roughness of his hand was too much. A woman's body could only take so much pleasure before it came undone. And come undone, she did.

A scream ripped its way out of her throat, shattering the silence around them and stopping Hadvar in his tracks, though the sound was only half of why he stopped. Her legs had clenched around him, trapping him down by her sweet cunt while her body spasmed, harshly letting out the orgasm the only way it knew how. And all the while, Hadvar just continued to lap at the wetness that fell from her lips until she relaxed.

Only when Firae was a useless pile of jelly did he move away from her, though it wasn't for long. Like a lazy cat drunk on cream, Firae watched as the Nord stripped, watching the way the light of the moon sighed on his very pronounced muscles, as well as his large cock. Unconsciously, the redhead licked her lips, and it made the warrior shudder.

Unable to keep himself away, Hadvar placed his body over the woman's, his lips connecting with hers in a rough kiss, and she didn't seem to mind tasting herself. She explored his mouth eagerly, nipping and biting when she could, which only aroused the brunette more. He grunted into the kiss and used his power to flip them over, their position forcing Firae straddle the man under him.

But they were still so intimately close, Firae's wild hair making a dark curtain around their faces; the only thing they were able to see was the other's eyes. And this close, Hadvar could read the emotions going through her eyes as his thick cock rammed into her open and waiting slit.

"Fuck, yes!" the Daemon breather, moving to sit up to ride him, harder and faster, but the strong arms of Hadvar kept her down, kept most of her still clothed body pressed against his naked one.

"Don't move," Hadvar ordered, his eyes as fierce as his scowl. Not giving the woman a chance to reply, he started to pump, his hips forced up from the ground so he could slam into her, their skin making a satisfying slapping sound.

Firae mewled her pleasure, her hot and heavy breathing brushing gently against Hadvar's face and only encouraging him to go faster. It took a lot of strength, what he was doing, but just hearing Firae say his name over and over again, cursing him, was enough to keep him going. He kept pumping into her, his shaft hitting every part of her.

Firae, unable to just sit there idly, started to move with him. While he pushed himself up to fuck her, ground herself against him, sensually rubbing his balls while his muscled hips rubbing against her abused clit. The couple made a matching sound of pleasure and picked up the pace, Hadvar fucking her faster while Firae ground against him harder.

"Mmm, just like that Firae," Hadvar panted, one of his hands going to wrap itself in her thick mane. Firae made pathetic whining noises, so overwhelmed from the feeling of him she couldn't respond. She was there again, so close to orgasm. She wanted him to come with her, to explode so hot inside her that it made her eyes roll into the back of her head.

So she used her best weapon; her body. She squeezed her very walls around his rock hard cock, tightening her hold on him and making him spot for a fraction of a second with wide eyes before a yell came from him mouth. Keeping the pressure, Firae watched as Hadvar struggled to hold on, struggled to keep pumping into her without coming. But he lost that game.

With a yell loud enough to catch the attention of a guard inside the festival, Hadvar came. He shot his hot load inside of Firae's sweet core, moaning still as her orgasm milked him for even more. He came, and came, and came, until he thought he would never stop.

However, his body stopped spasming and felt as the mixture of himself and Firae spilled out of her, coating them both, though neither cared. At the moment, both were trying to catch their breathe. Firae was the first one to regain herself, empowered by Hadvar's sex that her strength was at its fullest. She sat up, hair wild, and smirked down at him. It made his soft cock twitch inside of her.

"Happy New Life to thee," she whispered before leaning down to place a kiss on his neck.

* * *

When next Hadvar woke up, he was back in his bed in the Barracks, though his clothes were on and there was no warm body beside him. Instead, he had a tingling sensation on his neck, as well as a letter clutched in his hands. Rubbing the spot on his next, he sat up slowly.

How had he gotten back to his bed? The last thing he remembered was coming so hard inside Firae's beautiful body before he'd passed out. That hadn't been a dream, had it?

The letter in his hand started to feel warm against his skin, like it held the answers to everything. In the surprisingly empty barracks, the brunette had the privacy to open and read what lay inside. The writing was elegant, most definitely a woman's, and the signature at the bottom sent a wave of relief through him. It hadn't been a dream.

_Let's make this a tradition, Hadvar. Every New Life Festival, we'll make a bet. If you can catch me, you can have me for as long as you like. See you soon._

_~Firae_

But he had already caught her and taken her. Just because she had fled from his sight, didn't mean he'd given up so easily. Just because he had her once, didn't mean he didn't want her again.

"I'll see you very soon," the man said with a smirk, closing up the letter.

* * *

**A/N: Bleh, I don't feel like editing this, so you're just going to have to live with the mistakes I know are in there xD At least I updated :D  
**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been super busy with work, haven't had the time to write, and when I did, I just couldn't write. But I finished it today :D This wasn't originally supposed to be about Hadvar, but I thought that he was a better choice than who I was going to go with, and people had asked for him before, sooo...  
**

**Speaking about people asking about certain characters... There's a question I have to address. In the reviews, a guest asked me if I was going to have any beast characters in the story. I know how you all love certain beast characters, but my answer is no. There's not lizards, no kitties xD It's not because I don't like them, it's just because I don't really know anything about their characters, because I don't interact with them much. Hell, I barely know Hadvar, so he might be out of character! Going with this issue, there will also be no Altmers, for all of you who requested them :'[ I don't know them well enough to write about them. Most of my list is Nords, with the ocassional Breton. Sorry about that :\ But I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**


	8. Rune

The steam from his breath swirled around his face, obscuring his view of his working fingers, though the steam was nothing compared to the pitch black of night around him. Luckily, he'd been doing this kind of thing since he was a young boy. He could have closed his eyes, dozed, and still been able to pick a lock without the simplest thought.

But for some reason, he was just a tad bit nervous about breaking into this particular house. Why, he wasn't even sure. The amount of houses he'd broken into couldn't even be counted on all the fingers and toes of all the Guild members combined. But damn him if he hadn't broken more than a couple picks with his unusually shaky fingers.

Finally, however, he heard the satisfying "click" of the tumblers falling into place and the door opening silently. The door wasn't even squeaky—a god send—so what had he been sweating over? This was just a normal, every night kind of job. He'd be in and be out without another sound. They wouldn't even know their valuables were gone until the woke up the next morning.

Still, he felt like he was being watched, even though when he looked around to check, there wasn't even a single being in the living room. He let out a silent huff at his imagination and crawled forward, surveying the room for valuables. The man was a blacksmith, so most of his trophies seemed to be weird weapons or ores, some that he'd never seen before.

With quick and nimble hands, the Imperial started to stuff the most expensive looking things into his bag, blending into the shadows. His brown eyes sparkled with the excitement of the job, the back of his mind reminding him that he was sure to get good money from all this loot.

But his brain had become _too _preoccupied. Not even that tingling feeling of doubt in his gut could overcome the high of the sneaking around, of being invisible. And for what he could only call the first time, he'd been careless. He'd been too eager to get that strange looking dagger into his bag to notice how his hand couldn't make it through that small space without some smooth maneuvering.

With wide, brown eyes, he could only watch as it fell to the ground, hands too busy to catch it. The heavy Dwarven metal fell to the ground, echoing too loud around the house, making the thief wince and panic. Did he have time to run out the door, no matter how loud it would be, and flee before the guards caught him?

He could hear the burly man of the house awaken in his sleep, sounding like an angry bear, and he was suddenly more afraid for his life than he was being caught. Though he wanted neither to happen, he'd rather get caught than be killed.

Before the man had a chance to make a bolt for the door, slim arms wrapped around him, with one small hand going to cover his mouth, and he was pulled into one of the rooms against a soft body. He wanted to struggle, but something in his mind fought against it. It was actually telling him to just enjoy the feel of the person behind him, which was just a little ridiculous.

"Sorry Rustleif!" a voice as smooth as silk exclaimed, sounding embarrassed, "I knocked over one of the candlesticks. You can go back to sleep."

"Be careful next time," a woman's voice—more than likely the man's wife—scolded, "Almost gave us a heart attack."

"Sorry," the gentle voice repeated, pulling the thief farther into her darkened room. She didn't remove her hand from his mouth until she heard the sound of the bear's heavy snoring. Even then, she still didn't let go of her hold of the man.

"Imagine my surprise," she whispered against his ear, the sound of it making him shiver, "to wake up and find a thief in my house. And I thought I had taken my share of thieves from Skyrim."

"Thank you for saving me," was the first thing he blurted out, though very quietly. He doubted her sweet voice could sooth the owners of the home for a second time that night if they made too much noise.

"I don't know if you should be thanking me just yet," she replied, her voice going softer, but more sinister, while her hands went to go up under his shirt, "You've actually caught me at a time when I really need someone to fill me up. I didn't think Dawnstar had anything to offer me, but then you walked in like a little prize."

He had no idea what she was talking about, but his body was full of mixed emotions. He was grateful for being saved, but the way her voice hinted about something made him a mixture of nervous and excited.

"What's your name?" she breathed, her lips a gentle touch on his ear as she asked.

"R-Rune," he stuttered, wanting to kick himself. Why would he ever give her his name?!

With a deep chuckle, she turned the thief around in her arms, her amethyst eyes locking onto his brown ones, and his mouth almost hit the ground. She gave him a smirk and leaned close to his face.

"My name is Firae," she mumbled before kissing the thief.

Rune's body, despite the situation, couldn't help but kiss the gorgeous woman back. Was it lucky or unlucky that he'd been saved by such an angel disguised as a sultry demon?

This couldn't have gone any more perfectly for the Daemon. Caught in the throes of starvation, she'd been hours from just grabbing the elder blacksmith from his room and taking him, and maybe his wife, before making a speedy exit out of the cold and barren place and never returning. And like a gift from whatever god, this little sneak thief had walked right into her trap. Like the webs of a Frost Spider, Firae's arms had caught him and her voice had immobilized him like a poison. The only thing left to do was drink him down.

Rune's mind was reeling from the kiss. Not only was he kissing a complete stranger, his somewhat savior, he was enjoying the kiss from the stranger! Had all the sneak thief training drain from his mind? Hell, had all common sense left his body? He had been _caught_, for Nocturnal's sake. Why wasn't he ripping himself out of the woman's soft, warm embrace and making a run for it while he still had his life?

Maybe because of the fact that her embrace was warm and soft and her lips just felt so damn good against his… It had been a long while since he'd gotten the attention from a woman, mostly because he didn't come across a lot of female thieves, and when he did, they all seemed to fall head over heels for the Guild's second in command.

Firae could feel the hesitation in Rune's body, could hear the gears in his mind turning and sense he was so close to pulling and running away. Usually, she would have pushed that hesitation out of his mind with her magic, but she didn't have any at the moment. She couldn't chance him running now, not when she was so close.

Grabbing him almost roughly, Firae threw the brunette on the bed, making little to no noise, and she watched with a smirk as his eyes welled up with confusion, and a little bit of fear. The short, silk nightgown she was wearing slowly slid down her body, first revealing her bare breasts to the man. Sensually using her hands, the redhead continued to force the material down her curvy hips, satisfaction filling her being when it fell to floor and Rune's mouth followed it to the floor.

Firae was completely bare to him, and Rune couldn't _not_ stare at her. Usually, the darkness of the house might have hindered his view of her, but his eyes had been trained for this, and he could easily trace every dip and curve in her body, could track the way it moved as she stalked closer to her. By the Eight, she was beautiful.

His breath caught in his throat when she crawled on top of him, moving like a predator and gazing into his eyes with that glint of malice that promised nothing but good things. The warmth of her body seeped into his, making him sweat like he was too close to the campfire, but a shiver swirled down his spine. He really should have been protesting the act; should have thrown the woman off and made a run for it, but he didn't. Not even when he felt the smooth material of silk wrap around his wrist to trap them above his head. A second too late, he realized the kind of situation he found himself in.

The Daemon could feel the thief's fear and hesitation, and buried deep under that, his want for her body. His heart was beating so fast because of the fact that he'd been caught, not because he had a beautiful woman straddling his most intimate parts. Firae might have been offended had she been at full power. Hell, if she'd been like one of her more emotional sisters, they might have _killed_ the Imperial for his thoughts, whether they needed to feed or not. Firae, however, was benevolent god of love and passion. She'd coax out the wild side of him, no matter how long it would take. She would make him hers, make him beg for more. Smirking, she brushed her lips against his ear, letting her loose hair form a curtain around his face.

"Don't be afraid my love, you'll enjoy this more than you realize."

A quiet gasp escaped the man's mouth when her teeth dug into the skin at his neck, an annoying pain she soothed by lapping her tongue over the sore spot, eliciting a deep moan from him. The snoring in the room next store stopped for a heartbeat before returning to its steady rhythm. Firae moved her head only far enough for Rune to see her wicked grin.

"Well, doesn't this make the game more fun?" she chuckled, almost silently, "I'll take you into the deepest of passions, but too loud of a sound and it might mean an end to our game, and maybe your life. Be careful with your passions, sneak thief."

Rune's dark eyes widened out of fear, and struggled against the bonds for just a moment before Firae's lips were on his, so warm that they seemed to melt against his own. He let out a deep grunt and kissed the woman deeper, straining now against the silk because of the dire need to touch the woman.

The redhead pulled away, panting hard, and smirked down at the man, keeping the intimate eye contact while her hands started to trail down his body. With nimble fingers, she unbuckled the complicated armor the brunette wore, roughly pushing most of it aside to reveal his bare chest to her.

Licking her lips, Firae let her nails drag down the muscled chest, leaving thin welts of pleasure that had Rune gasping for air. Impatient, the Daemon moved lower, undoing the man's belt and throwing it to the floor, the click of the metal making a hallow noise. Rune's heart raced at the sound, but his mind was soon brought back to the woman on top of him when her smooth hands dipped into his pants and gripped the hardening part of him.

"And here I thought you had been so resistant against all this," Firae grumbled wickedly, her attention moving to the erect cock in her hands. Biting on her lip, the Daemon started to slowly stroke the man's member and only looked up when she heard the start of his noises.

"Oh gods," the thief cursed, straining harder against his restraints while his eyes were closed tight against the pleasure. Breathing ragged from trying to keep in the sounds of his pleasure, he couldn't help the buck of his hips to pump into the woman's hand.

Without missing a beat, Firae used her free hand to rid the man's body of his pants, leaving him almost completely naked from the thighs up. Just the sight of the man's throbbing dick twitching in her hands made the Daemon sigh in delight. Moving her thumb to massage the head, the redhead's reward was a growl from the man she would have sworn was too docile to enjoy something like this.

"When was the last time someone touched you like this Rune? When was the last time you just gave into those primal urges of yours and just fucked a woman into submission?"

His hardened eyes found hers and the woman didn't need an answer to know that he'd never done something so wild. But that didn't mean he hadn't fantasied something like that happening. And now, the chance had fallen into his lap.

Firae's smirk turned into an evil grin as she grabbed the man's member just a bit harder. Too bad things weren't going to play out like that tonight.

"However, you've never felt the pleasure of a woman dominating what is _hers_. Never gotten to feel as she ripped orgasm after orgasm out of him. Thankfully, I'm here to do just that."

Firae's fist began to pump faster, earning her another growl, and she let out her own quite sigh. The very tips of her fingers fizzled with the power he was feeding into her. And that's when a thought dawned on her.

Her amethyst eyes glowed in the absolute darkness of her room and she found her power, letting it race through her body before flowing into her hands. The instant it sparked against Rune's skin, there was a muffled moan ripped from his mouth.

"Wh-what is that?" he stuttered, body trembling all over. Firae graced him with a beautiful smile before she answered.

"That's a different kind of pleasure, sneak thief. Just an echo of the passion I feel as I feed from your sex. Almost overwhelming, isn't it?"

He was about to reply to her obviously rhetorical question, but was stopped by the removal of her hand from his hardness, and the almost instantaneous warmth as Firae plunged his rock hard shaft deep inside her pussy.

Groans let them both simultaneously, though at this point, the danger of getting caught was at the very back of their minds. Panting against the very different feeling, Rune bucked up against the woman, trying to force all of himself inside of her, but Firae planted her hands on the man's hips, using her strength to really keep him down.

"I don't think so, thief. I'll be running the show here," Firae whispered, grinding her body against his and letting out a sigh of pleasure. Rune's brown eyes rolled back as he was overcome by the sensation. Firae's hips began a slow, hypnotic rhythm, rocking and grinding against the delicious shaft deep inside her. Each time it pressed against a specific sweet spot inside her, she would moan low and come down harder of Rune, making him echo the Daemon's noises.

When even the redhead could no longer take the teasing strokes of the thief's cock inside her, she began to slowly bounce in the man's lap, the minute slapping noise between them mixing in with their shared pants and sounds of pleasure. Rune's eyes widened at the increased pace and arched his back, unconsciously trying to get as deep as possible into the woman.

Firae's nails dug into the bare skin of her lover as her body started to warm from the building orgasm in her. Usually, she was one for the fast paced sex, hard and rough, but there was just something so appetizing about the slow, hard thrusts being pushed inside of her. She was left breathless, but gave herself time to breathe again, before the whole process started over again.

Rune, however, still felt the pace too torturous. Since the moment he laid eyes on her, the Imperial had wanted her, even if it was only a small part of him. Now that he was inside her, however, he'd come to a consensus. He needed her, needed her body _bad_. And this slow pace just wasn't good enough.

As he tried his hardest to thrust up into her faster, his wrists pulled at his bonds. Firae was too distracted by trying to keep his wild hips in control to notice the wicked grin on his face when Rune discovered the silk knot was coming undone.

Firae had closed her violet eyes, concentrating on the slow, heated buildup inside her as the slow, forceful thrusts of the man under her. She could feel it starting to overtake her, could feel the flow of power coming steadily and satisfying her in a whole different way. She was close, so close, when thick, warm arms wrapped themselves around her and brought her down to the muscular chest under her. Snapping her eyes open, she was shocked to see Rune smirking up at her.

"Looks like it's my turn now," he whispered out, crushing his lips against Firae's. With one arm wrapped around her shoulders, and the other wrapped around her lower back, the Daemon was trapped. Just the way the thief wanted it.

Keeping her pressed hard against him, Rune began to pump into her, making both their bodies bounce against the bed. He was already so far inside of her, with his end meeting her beginning, but it wasn't enough for him. He used his well-developed strength to fuck her, so hard and fast it almost seemed like he was trying to tear her in half.

All the while, Firae was letting a silent scream pass between their still entwined lips. Eyes wide, her body was bouncing and spasming against her lover, and if he hadn't been holding onto her hard enough, Rune would have missed her shakes.

"Rune!" the Daemon hissed, trying to find grip against his skin, the sheets, _anything_, but his arms had her pinned. And she was feeling too overwhelmed to force herself out of his arms.

And thank god he was holding onto her, because the second the orgasm hit her, she was straining against him, her body arching and writhing against the pleasure as she tried to hardest to keep silent. The very force of her own climax pulled his out of him, and because Rune couldn't hide the scream that was bubbling in his throat, his mouth went to her neck as wave after wave of his seed filled her until he was completely spent.

Arms loose around her, Rune nuzzled the woman, moving a hand to run through those burgundy strands, trying to overcome this sudden exhausted feeling. His vision started to go blurry, but before he passed out, he could feel the doubled pleasure of a burning kiss being placed against his neck.

* * *

When the thief woke up at the local Inn, he thought that Firae had been nothing but a dream. A damn sexy, realist dream, but a dream none the less. But as he sat up, a paper fluttered off of his chest and onto his bag on the floor. A bag he didn't own. With a glance inside, he noticed it was everything he'd stolen the night before. Curiously, he opened the note, hoping to anyone who would listen that this would prove last night _had_ been real.

_I guess you won our little challenge, Rune. Through the troughs of passion, you managed to keep silent. Next time we meet, I promise I'll let you make me scream._

_~Firae_

Well, by the Eight, it hadn't been a down at his loot, he was a little disappointed that he'd let such a priceless thing get away. But he told himself he'd find her again and make her fulfill that promise.

* * *

**Yeaaaaah, I know it's been a while. There's been a lot of factors as to why I haven't updated, but I won't bore you with them. I decided today that I really needed to write SOMETHING, so I decided on this. Hope it was worth the wait. I will hopefully see you all soon!**


End file.
